<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Christmas (will be one to remember) by orpheous87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827464">This Christmas (will be one to remember)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87'>orpheous87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>25 Days of Harry and Draco, 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Reading Aloud, Snow and Ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco make plans for Christmas and the story will follow them through the month of December as they prepare for a different Christmas to the ones they've had in the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1st December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first chapter of my 25 Days of Harry and Draco fic. All chapters will be linked (however tenuously) and will hopefully work.<br/>Each chapter is based on a prompt given by the organisers and I'm aiming to keep chapters less than 1000 words (though this is not guaranteed).</p>
<p>Please note that this fic will be unbetaed. I will add tags as we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Harry pulled his cloak tight around him as he waited for Draco to finish work. It was getting dark now and the bitter wind told him that winter was well and truly on its way. Glancing at his watch, he nodded to himself as he knew Draco wouldn’t be much longer. They’d arranged to meet tonight as they were both working later than normal due to the start of the festive period. Ordinarily, Harry would be home half an hour before Draco and would already have started dinner. Tonight, they were going to grab a takeaway as they walked home and they’d chosen to meet at the ice rink that had been set up at the Tower of London.<p>“Sorry I’m late.” </p>
<p>Harry turned at the sound of Draco’s voice and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve not been here that long.” </p>
<p>Draco reached Harry’s side and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “So where were you thinking of getting a takeaway from?” </p>
<p>“Burger and Lobster?” Harry suggested, turning to lead the way away from the ice rink. “You always like their stuff.” </p>
<p>Draco smiled, sliding his arm through Harry’s. “Indeed. That sounds like the perfect place. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Harry returned the smile, and they began the long walk home. “How was work?” </p>
<p>“Busy,” Draco replied, making a face as they crossed the road. “It’s always the same this time of year, people go crazy at Christmas.” </p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Harry sighed. “I was out on eleven raids today. <i>Eleven</i>. All petty, minor things too, like disappearing Galleons and rogue elves.” </p>
<p>“Sounds exhausting,” Draco replied, glancing up. “I see the Muggles have put their Christmas lights up already, look,” he added, pointing at the brightly lit Christmas tree that stood at the foot of the tower entrance. Beyond that, the London skyline was just beginning to light up as the sky darkened. </p>
<p>Harry smiled, despite his complaints about work. “This is one of my favourites times of the year. It always looks wonderful, don’t you think? Magical, in a Muggle kind of way.” </p>
<p>Draco laughed and nodded. “It’s lucky I know what you mean by that, and yes, it does. It makes even the dull London streets sparkle.” </p>
<p>Harry stopped walking and turned to look at Draco in amazement. “Did you actually just say that?” </p>
<p>“Just getting there before you,” Draco replied with a shrug, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I know you like all the cheesy lines.” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head and began walking again, falling into step with Draco once more. “Alright, alright, you’ve got me there.” </p>
<p>“You know I don’t mind,” Draco replied. “I like that it makes you happy.” </p>
<p>“It does. And speaking of happy, have you had any thoughts about plans for Christmas yet?” Harry asked, glancing at Draco as they walked. </p>
<p>“Not in any great detail. Have you?” </p>
<p>“Not really. Ron and Hermione are going out to Australia to spend Christmas with Hermione’s parents,” Harry said. “You can imagine Molly’s reaction, of course, but they’ll spend New Year at The Burrow instead.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted as he did, indeed, imagine Molly’s reaction to the news that her youngest son wouldn’t be present at the Weasley family Christmas. “She’ll be thrilled, no doubt. But what does that have to do with us?” </p>
<p>“Well, if Ron and Hermione are going away for Christmas, and Pansy and Theo aren’t going to be here either –– that’s right, isn’t it? –– then how about we all go away for a weekend before they all leave?” Harry suggested. </p>
<p>Draco was silent as they crossed another road. As they reached the other side, he stopped walking and turned to Harry. “And this is you not really thinking about it, is it?” </p>
<p>“Er, yeah,” Harry said, grinning. “So, how about it? We’ve never been away as a group before and what better time than over Christmas?” </p>
<p>Draco regarded Harry for a moment and then smiled. “Alright. You know I can’t say no to you when your childish glee is so obvious.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed and gave Draco’s arm a squeeze. “I’ll leave it to you to invite Pansy and Theo. Invite Blaise too, if you like, although it might be a bit awkward if he’s on his own…” </p>
<p>“Blaise Zabini doesn’t <i>do</i> awkward,” Draco said pointedly. “He won’t care if he’s on his own or not. But he will appreciate the invitation, I’m sure. I’ll send them an owl tomorrow. Now, there’s Burger and Lobster, what do you want today?” </p>
<p>“I’ll just have a burger, I think,” Harry replied, scrunching his nose up as he thought. “I don’t fancy lobster today.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Alright, well, I’m going to have the lobster roll. I would have suggested we could get the combo for two, but if neither of us are going to eat the whole lobster, it’s a waste.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s not do that,” Harry said. “Get some of the chilli prawn wings though. I like them.” </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes. “Come on. The sooner we order, the sooner we can get home.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and let go of Draco’s arm, pushing the door open and walking into the restaurant. He knew it would be considered pricey for a takeaway, but the food really was amazing and well worth the prices so he didn’t mind for a one-off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2nd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco go shopping for Christmas decorations.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    </p>
</div><p>The next afternoon, Harry and Draco found themselves in Muggle London looking for Christmas decorations.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on, we need a tree!” </p>
<p>“Harry, I don’t care, we’re not having <i>that</i>!” </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with it?” Harry asked, frowning as he looked at the box he was holding. Inside, there was a Christmas tree, though it certainly couldn’t be considered a <i>traditional</i> Christmas tree. </p>
<p>“It’s not green for a start,” Draco retorted, his hands on his hips. “Why would we want that? It wouldn’t go with <i>anything</i> in our house!” </p>
<p>“Does it need to go with everything? Christmas isn’t about matching!” </p>
<p>“Harry. Look. I love you, I really do. You know that, right?” </p>
<p>“Of course I do.” </p>
<p>“And you know that I also like Christmas a fair amount?” </p>
<p>“Well, yes, I suppose so…” </p>
<p>“Then you should know that I <i>love</i> a Christmas tree – a <i>traditional</i> green pine tree.” </p>
<p>“So… you don’t want the fabulously gay rainbow tree?” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head, giving Harry an amused look. “No. I mean, yes, we’re gay but everybody already knows. We don’t need a rainbow tree to show everyone.” </p>
<p>Harry sighed and pushed the box back onto its shelf. “Alright. You win. I just thought it would be a bit of fun.”  </p>
<p>“I know,” Draco said soothingly, reaching out and squeezing Harry’s arm. “Normally I would agree –– Merlin knows the look on my father’s face when he saw that standing in the living room would be worth it –– but think about it. We’re going away with our friends and we won’t get full enjoyment of the rainbow tree, will we?” </p>
<p>“Mm, I suppose not,” Harry replied, looking down at Draco’s hand on his arm. “Next year, then?” </p>
<p>“Definitely next year,” Draco said, nodding firmly. “We can get all of the tackiest ornaments to go on it too. Why not?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned and reached out, pulling Draco into a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured. He didn’t care that they were in the Christmas tree aisle of Wilko or that there were people giving them funny looks. He had never loved Draco more than he did at that moment. </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Draco replied. “Now, can we please get out of here and go to a real shop?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed and nodded. “Yes. We can. Where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to go to Diagon, actually,” Draco replied, taking Harry’s hand. “I want to get a present for Mother from Twilfitt and Tatting’s or perhaps Madam Primpernelle’s.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Harry said, nodding again. “I might have a look and see if I can find something for Molly while we’re there.” </p>
<p>“Then it’s a plan. Let’s go,” Draco said, heading down the aisle towards the exit. </p>
<p>As they left the shop, they passed aisle after aisle of Christmas decorations. Some were more tasteful than others. As they neared the exit of the shop, Draco stopped suddenly.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, bumping into Draco. </p>
<p>“What in Merlin’s name are these?” Draco asked, gesturing to the shelves that contained boxes labelled ‘Elf on the Shelf’.</p>
<p>“Well, they’re, er, they’re elves,” Harry replied, blinking. “For your shelf.” </p>
<p>“These aren’t elves,” Draco said, frowning. “They look nothing like elves.”</p>
<p>“No, they’re what Muggles think elves look like,” Harry said, picking a box up and turning it around so that he could read the back. “This is a Christmas tradition nowadays. We didn’t have this when we were kids.” </p>
<p>“What is it though?” Draco asked, his frown deepening. “Why would you want an elf on your shelf?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “Muggles use them to bribe their children into behaving, I think. These elves take messages back to Santa Claus.”</p>
<p>Draco snorted. “No, they don’t. They can’t. They’re not real… are they?”</p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “Nah. But children think they are, I suppose. When the children are in bed, the parents move the elves and have them doing something weird for when the children wake up the next morning.”</p>
<p>Draco stared at him. “What is wrong with these people?”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “I don’t know. I’m not a parent, but I remember what Dudley was like at Christmas time. He was a right little git, always having tantrums because he wanted something ridiculous and didn’t get it right that second.” He paused, eyeing Draco slyly. “I bet you were similar actually.”</p>
<p>Draco flushed but gave Harry a withering look. “I was absolutely <i>not</i> that bad.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed again. “I don’t care whether you were. You’re not now and that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>Draco huffed slightly and turned back to the elves. “Why do they look insane?” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “No idea. I suppose someone thought that that was a good look for them.” </p>
<p>“The real elves would be horrified,” Draco muttered, as he took one more look at them. “<i>I</i> would be horrified if I woke up one morning and found one of these things somewhere in my house. If we ever have kids, please say we won’t do this?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed and slid past Draco, heading for the exit once more. “Come on, let’s get a move on and get to Diagon.” </p>
<p>“That’s not an answer, Harry,” Draco protested, following Harry hurriedly. “Promise me we won’t do that!” </p>
<p>Harry kept on walking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3rd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco's imagination runs away with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Yawning, Draco stretched and sat up in bed. Looking to his right, he realised that he was alone in the bed. Harry must have got up already. Smiling to himself, he pushed back the duvet and slid out of the bed himself, stepping into his slippers. He reached for his robe and stopped in his tracks. An elf, dressed in red and white like the ones they’d seen while shopping, was sitting on top of the chair beside the bed. Eyeing the elf suspiciously, Draco picked his robe up and pulled it on. He knew he hadn’t bought the elf, and he didn’t think that Harry had bought one either, so what was it doing here?<p>Still not taking his eyes off the elf, Draco made his way out of the bedroom. As soon as he stepped onto the landing, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to head for the stairs. He’d only taken one step before he stopped again. Everywhere he looked, there were elves and fairy lights lining the walls. </p>
<p>“What in Merlin’s name…” </p>
<p>Slowly, he started walking along the landing, eyeing the elves as he did so in case any of them decided to jump off their shelf. He was going to have serious words with Harry when he got downstairs, he decided. </p>
<p>When he reached the stairs, he was not surprised to see <i>even more</i> elves. It looked like Harry had emptied the shop of its entire stock. Making his way down the stairs, he couldn’t help but keep looking from side to side in case there were any more elves. </p>
<p>As he stepped off the bottom stair, he could see the fire burning in the fireplace and the lights from the Christmas tree lighting the room beyond. Making his way into the room, he stopped dead once more. There were even more elves in this room, all of their creepy little faces illuminated by the fairy lights on the tree and the crackling fire. </p>
<p>Staring around the room, he couldn’t shake the feeling that each and every one of these elves was watching him and it was a horrible feeling. The next moment, he heard a whisper. </p>
<p>“Draco…” </p>
<p>Gasping, Draco sat bolt upright, his chest slick with sweat as he looked wildly around the room. He was relieved to see that he was in their bedroom and Harry was beside him, fumbling on the bedside table for his glasses. </p>
<p>“Draco, what’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“I… Harry, it was horrible,” Draco said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. “There were elves… <i>everywhere</i>.” </p>
<p>“What? What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“It felt so real… I woke up and… and there was an elf right there, on the chair,” Draco said, pointing across the room. </p>
<p>“Kreacher?” Harry asked, frowning in confusion. </p>
<p>“No! Not proper elves! Those horrible, creepy little demon elves we saw in the shops!” Draco exclaimed. “They were <i>everywhere</i> Harry!” </p>
<p>“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Harry said sliding an arm around Draco and pulling him close. “It wasn’t real. There are no elves here.” </p>
<p>“I thought you’d bought them to wind me up,” Draco said, his voice muffled against Harry’s shoulder. “I was going to shout at you.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled softly. “I promise you I haven’t bought any elves. We don’t need them.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Draco mumbled. “It was really quite scary being surrounded by them.” </p>
<p>“I can imagine it was,” Harry replied with a smile. “You don’t need to be scared anymore.” </p>
<p>Draco gave a contented sigh. It was a cliche, but he really did feel safe in Harry’s arms. </p>
<p>“Going to the Christmas markets today should help you forget about the elves,” Harry said. “We’ll get some mulled wine and have a look around the stalls.” </p>
<p>“That sounds good,” Draco replied, finally feeling his heart returning to its normal rhythm. “I like mulled wine. Maybe we can get some chestnuts too?” </p>
<p>“Definitely,” Harry said with a smile. “It’s not a Christmas market without getting some roast chestnuts.” </p>
<p>“I think we should look for a new Christmas ornament too,” Draco said. “There are always so many lovely things there.” </p>
<p>“Absolutely. Whatever you want,” Harry said. “Now… should we go back to sleep? It’s only four o’clock.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Merlin, yes. I want a lie-in after this,” Draco replied, pulling back slightly to remove Harry’s glasses from his face. He leant over to put them back on the bedside table before lying down again. He pulled Harry’s arm across him a bit tighter as he closed his eyes. </p>
<p>Harry smiled as he buried his nose in Draco’s hair briefly, inhaling the scent of his shampoo before closing his eyes again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Confession: On first look I thought all the Santa ornaments on the shelves were elves and the idea was planted 🤷🏼♀️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A trip to a Christmas market for mulled wine and roast chestnuts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>They slept until half-past ten when Harry was awoken by feather-light kisses being placed upon his neck and collarbone by Draco, who was in a decidedly better mood than he had been at four am. The kisses slowly became more heated and culminated in the most leisurely sex that they’d had in a while. </p>
<p>“Well that was a better wake up,” Harry said with a smile, as they laid wrapped up in each other. </p>
<p>“Much better,” Draco replied, his head resting on Harry’s chest, one finger lightly tracing along his stomach. “Sorry about that.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Harry said, lifting his hand to stroke Draco’s hair lightly. “Those elves <i>are</i> rather creepy, after all.”</p>
<p>“They are. I’m looking forward to going to the Christmas market though,” Draco said, still tracing patterns on Harry’s stomach. “And the mulled wine.” </p>
<p>“Me too,” Harry smiled. “So, how about we have a nice shower –– or a bath –– and a late lunch, then we can go.” </p>
<p>“Really? You want more?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “I always want more where you’re concerned. So… ?”</p>
<p>“Let’s have that bath,” Draco said, kissing Harry’s chest and sliding out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. </p>
<p>Harry laughed and scrambled after him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Late that afternoon, they stepped out of the house and headed to the Christmas markets. The half an hour walk seemed to take barely any time and before they knew it, they were in the middle of Covent Garden, surrounded by crowds of people all laughing and having fun.<p>Draco slipped his arm through Harry’s feeling comfortable enough to do so in the throng of people. “What is it about Christmas that makes people so much more friendly?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Harry said as they entered the market. “I suppose it’s meant to be a time for being all jolly and happy.” </p>
<p>“Mm. As long as I’ve got you, that’s all I want,” Draco replied. “I don’t need a big crowd of people.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s arm gently. “Same here. What do you want to do first?” </p>
<p>“Mulled wine,” Draco said immediately. “We can drink it as we’re walking around.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Alright, let’s go and find the stand.” </p>
<p>“I hope we can buy the keepsake mugs again this year,” Draco continued. “I think I’d like to get a new one every year. Start a collection.” </p>
<p>“We can do that,” Harry said. “There might be more than one stand, so we might be able to get different mugs.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t say that. If you say that, I’ll want to go and see all the different mugs first, so we can get the best ones,” Draco replied. </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Alright, we’ll just get whichever ones we come across first.” </p>
<p>They continued walking through the stalls, taking in what each one was selling and occasionally pointing something out to one another, until they reached a stand selling mulled wine in small tin mugs decorated in red and gold.</p>
<p>Harry stepped forward and bought two mugs, watching as the stall owner ladled some of the steaming liquid into each mug, topping it with an orange slice and a cinnamon stick. “Thank you,” he said as he handed the money over and took the mugs. He stepped away from the stand and handed one of the mugs to Draco.</p>
<p>Draco inhaled deeply as Harry handed him the mug. “Mm, it smells amazing.”</p>
<p>“It does,” Harry agreed, taking a sip. “Tastes lovely too.” </p>
<p>“Maybe the best we’ve had in a while,” Draco said as they walked away from the stand and back into the crowds of shoppers. “Right, where are the chestnuts?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Do you want to get them now or should we shop for a bit first? Then we can eat them on our way home.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, alright,” Draco replied, taking another sip of his mulled wine. “Let’s see if we can find a nice new ornament for the tree.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled and took Draco’s free hand, steering him towards the stalls that he could see. He loved this tradition that they’d developed over the five years they’d been together, it always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He knew, even though they were still only in their twenties, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Draco. They’d never discussed it, but he was sure that Draco felt the same. </p>
<p>“Harry, look!” </p>
<p>Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by Draco’s exclamation and he leant over to look at what Draco was pointing at. The stall was full of intricately designed wooden jewellery and ornaments, and Draco was pointing specifically to a pair of ornaments that were placed next to each other: a proud stag and a sleek-looking dragon. He grinned. “It’s us,” he said in a voice so low that only Draco could hear him. “Should we buy them?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Draco nodded. “I like them.” </p>
<p>“Alright,” Hary said, handing Draco his mug while he dug his wallet back out of his pocket. </p>
<p>A few moments later they were on their way again, a small paper bag containing the two ornaments clutched in Draco’s hand. They worked their way around the rest of the stalls, each pointing out various things that caught their eye. Eventually, they had visited every stall and had bought two new Christmas ornaments and a couple of gifts. </p>
<p>Harry turned to Draco. “Alright, shall we go and get our chestnuts and head home?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Yes, I think we’re all shopped out now. We can go the long way home and see all the Christmas lights.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Sounds good. Come on then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco have a leisurely walk home from the Christmas market.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Half an hour later, Harry and Draco were walking arm in arm through the still busy London streets. They each had a cone of roast chestnuts and were moving at a leisurely pace along the path. Above their heads were thousands of fairy lights worked into different shapes.<p>“Look at that one,” Draco commented, pointing at the large winged figure ahead of them, spanning the width of the whole street. “That’s impressive.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it looks good,” Harry said, popping another chestnut into his mouth. “Don’t you think it’s a bit plain though? I like the multi-coloured lights better.”</p>
<p>“The plain ones are much classier though,” Draco replied. “My mother won’t have multi-coloured lights in the house.” </p>
<p>“Well, forgive me, but I’m not surprised at that,” Harry said. “I suppose for something like that particular shape, the plain lights <i>do</i> look better. It would look quite cheap if it was done in multi-coloured ones.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. I should think these lights are a bit cheaper too,” Draco said, looking up as they passed under the winged figure. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Possibly. Oh, look, that one’s nice,” he said, pointing at the next design. </p>
<p>They continued along the path, admiring the lights. The bars and pubs of London were busier than ever as they passed. </p>
<p>“I honestly don’t see the attraction in going out and drinking all night,” Draco commented as they came to a particularly raucous bar. “I’d much rather be at home with you.” </p>
<p>“But what if you didn’t have me to be at home with?” Harry asked, turning his head to look at Draco. “Wouldn’t you want to be out meeting people?” </p>
<p>“I’ve never really thought about that,” Draco admitted, looking away. “I wouldn’t want to think about that. Not now.” </p>
<p>“No, I know. I don’t want you to, because there’s nothing for you to worry about,” Harry said. “But wasn’t there a time when you would have thought that?”</p>
<p>Draco shook his head. “Not really. I only really started coming into the Muggle parts of London when I started seeing you. Remember how I grew up. I always thought I’d spend my time in the same circles and end up marrying one of the pure-blood girls my father kept introducing me to at parties. It was only when I was free of all that that I worked out who I really was.” </p>
<p>“That’s a fair point,” Harry said after a moment. “I didn’t think about that. I mean, I didn’t exactly frequent these types of places much either. I didn’t even come into London that often.” </p>
<p>Draco mulled Harry’s words over before speaking again. “Do you think we’re some kind of anomaly?” </p>
<p>“How do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Well, childhood… acquaintances who end up together without ever seeing other people?” Draco said, frowning as he spoke. </p>
<p>“Oh. Well. Maybe? I don’t know,” Harry replied, a frown creasing his forehead too. “I mean, I was going out with Ginny for a while… and Cho before that. Sort of.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going out with anyone,” Draco said. “Not at school.” </p>
<p>“Well there’s nothing wrong with that,” Harry said, glancing at Draco. “There were plenty of people who didn’t go out with anyone at school… who was your first kiss?”</p>
<p>Draco fell silent for a moment. “Blaise.” </p>
<p>Harry looked at Draco, his eyes widening slightly. “Really?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “We… had an arrangement.” </p>
<p>“Oh, like… a friends with benefits type of thing?” Harry asked, wondering why he’d never asked this before. </p>
<p>“Yes. We weren’t in a relationship or anything, but if we wanted… <i>company</i>, we knew the other would be there,” Draco replied. “It worked for us. I was never jealous when he was all over other people.” </p>
<p>“Not even a little bit?” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head without hesitation. “No. It was an arrangement of convenience really. That’s probably why we’re still friends now. That and the fact that no-one else really knew.” </p>
<p>“Really? How’d you manage to hide it?” Harry asked, looking impressed. </p>
<p>“Very effective silencing charms for a start,” Draco replied with a smirk. “But once we were in the dormitory and in our own beds –– or each others –– it was easy enough to be private. Those hangings came in very handy.”</p>
<p>“How far did you, er, go with Blaise?” Harry asked, attempting to keep his voice light and free of jealousy. </p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “Jealous, Potter?” </p>
<p>“Shut up, no. Maybe a bit,” Harry said. “Even if it was years ago.” </p>
<p>Draco laughed and slipped his arm through Harry’s once more, giving it a squeeze. “We didn’t do anything more than the occasional hand job. That was where we drew the line. Anything more would have been too serious and neither of us were up for that. So to speak.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Good to know,” he said. </p>
<p>“Anyway, you had your girlfriends,” Draco said. “You must have done <i>something</i> with them.” </p>
<p>“Not really,” Harry replied. “Definitely not with Cho. We were most certainly not right for each other, at least not at that time. And Ginny, well, we had a weird time of it. Got together briefly in sixth year, then the year after ended up apart for most of it. I suppose that was the downfall of the relationship.” </p>
<p>“Who would have thought that a war would be bad for a relationship?” Draco said with a smirk. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I know. Anyway, did you never get up to anything with Pansy?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Merlin, no,” Draco replied, looking horrified at the thought. “We’re best friends. That is it.” </p>
<p>“It just always looked like there was more between you, that’s all,” Harry said. </p>
<p>“That was kind of what we were aiming for,” Draco said. “Pansy knew that I wasn’t into girls. She didn’t know about Blaise and I for a long time, but she wasn’t surprised when she found out.” </p>
<p>“What did she think?”</p>
<p>Draco shrugged. “I don’t think she cared either way to be honest,” he said. “As long as we didn’t argue.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted, but didn’t say anything. As they continued on their way, a mass of people spilled out of one of the bars ahead of them and onto the street. “Oh, looks like a stag party, look.” </p>
<p>“Mmm,” Draco said, eyeing the group of people warily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco continue their journey home from the Christmas market.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Technically this is a continuation of 5th December, but shhh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>As they got closer to the group of men that had spilled from the bar, Harry could see that they were all wearing very questionable Christmas jumpers.<p>Draco watched the men as they approached, all laughing and pushing at each other while talking loudly. His instinct was to press closer to Harry, but he ignored it and slid his arm free. </p>
<p>Harry glanced at him, but understood. They didn’t know what these men would think of two other men with their arms linked, and he would much rather get past them without incident than question Draco. </p>
<p>Luckily, as they drew level with the group, the men simply stepped to one side to let them pass while still joking with each other. </p>
<p>Harry smiled as they passed and, once they were a few steps away, turned to Draco. “Did you see their jumpers?” </p>
<p>“See them? Harry, I couldn’t avoid them,” Draco replied, a look of disgust on his face. “They were <i>awful</i>.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Did you not think they were funny? The one with the two reindeer on?” </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose it was a <i>little bit</i> funny,” Draco replied, frowning slightly. “But not really appropriate for Christmas, is it?” </p>
<p>“That’s the point of them though,” Harry said. “They’re supposed to be bad.” </p>
<p>“Would you wear something like that?” Draco asked, looking at Harry. </p>
<p>“Yeah, why not? It’s just a bit of fun,” Harry said, shrugging. “Would you not?” </p>
<p>“I’m evaluating my life choices, give me a second,” Draco replied, shaking his head slightly. “Why would you wear something that you know is bad?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed again. “I would only wear one for a Christmas party or something like that,” he said. “I wouldn’t dream of wearing one just for a day out.” </p>
<p>“I can’t believe I’m going out with someone who would make such a poor fashion choice,” Draco said, giving a dramatic sigh. “What <i>will</i> I do with you?” </p>
<p>Harry grinned and took Draco’s arm again. “You can dress me however you like on Christmas Day if you want,” he said. “I promise.” </p>
<p>Draco raised an eyebrow. “I will hold you to that, Potter,” he said. “I hope that <i>un</i>dressing you will also be part of that deal?” </p>
<p>Harry’s grin grew. “Of course,” he said. “As if it wouldn’t be.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Draco replied with a satisfied smile. “I like that deal.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed once more, squeezing Draco’s arm gently as they crossed a road. “I thought you would. Lucky for you, I think I’d quite like it too.” </p>
<p>It was Draco’s turn to laugh now. “I would hope you’d like it. We’ve done it plenty of times before. In fact, it wouldn’t be Christmas without it.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Very true. Good job we don’t usually spend it with anyone else, really.” </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Draco nodded, before shivering slightly. “Do you think it’s colder than when we left the house?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it definitely seems colder now,” Harry said. “Especially since we’ve finished our mulled wine and chestnuts.” </p>
<p>Draco hummed his agreement, leaning closer to Harry. “At least we’re nearly home. I sense a night snuggled on the couch is on the cards.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “That sounds like a very good idea to me. Hopefully Kreacher will have dinner ready for us by the time we get back.” </p>
<p>“I hope so. I’m quite hungry, chestnuts don’t quite cut it, do they?” Draco replied, frowning slightly. </p>
<p>“No, not really,” Harry said with a chuckle. “We should have got something to eat while we were out.” </p>
<p>“Maybe. Nevermind though,” Draco said as they rounded the last corner before home. “We’re home now.” </p>
<p>“Oh good, it really is cold now isn’t it?” Harry replied, watching as his own breath formed in a cloud in front of him. </p>
<p>“Told you,” Draco said, turning up the steps that led to their front door. “Let’s get inside.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>An hour and a half later, Harry flopped down onto the couch with a groan. “It was a lovely day, but I’m knackered now.”<p>“Too tired to snuggle?” Draco asked as he made his way around the end of the couch. </p>
<p>“Never,” Harry replied, holding his hand out to Draco, who took it. He smiled and pulled Draco down onto the couch with him. “There is always time to snuggle with you, no matter how tired I am.” </p>
<p>“Glad to hear it,” Draco said softly, shifting to kiss Harry gently. </p>
<p>Harry smiled as he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Draco and holding him close. </p>
<p>They continued to kiss for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. As they parted, Harry gave a contented sigh. “I didn’t realise that was the kind of snuggling you had in mind.” </p>
<p>“It’s always in mind,” Draco replied with a lazy smile. “But it wasn’t actually what I meant when I said about snuggling. I did just mean a nice cuddle on the couch, maybe covered by a blanket.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Well that sounds good too,” he said. “It would certainly take my mind off how cold it was out there.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Draco smiled, pressing another kiss to Harry’s lips as he wordlessly summoned the fleece blanket off the back of the armchair, draping it over them as they lay on the couch. </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the evening alternating between kissing and talking, completely oblivious to anything that was going on outside of the room they were in, until they went to bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco wake up to the first snow of winter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The next morning when Harry awoke, it was to the sound of Draco’s exclamations at the window. </p>
<p>“Harry! Harry, wake up and come here!” </p>
<p>“What is it?” Harry mumbled, rubbing at his eye with the heel of his hand while fumbling for his glasses with his other hand. Eventually he managed to shove his glasses on and slip out of the bed. He padded across the room to join Draco at the window. </p>
<p>“Look!” </p>
<p>“Oh, wow, it snowed!” Harry exclaimed as he looked out of the window to be greeted by a blanket of white. </p>
<p>“I wondered if it might snow yesterday,” Draco said, turning to look at Harry and blinking. “Do you know you’re naked?” </p>
<p>“Huh?” Harry asked, looking down at himself. “Oh. Well, no-one can see me up here. Look how beautiful the square looks.” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head slightly and turned back to the window. “It does look beautiful. Look at these snowflakes here,” he said, pointing to the pane of glass where a few snowflakes appeared to have frozen to it. </p>
<p>“They’re so delicate aren’t they?” Harry murmured, bending down to have a better look at the patterns.</p>
<p>“They are, which is more than I could say for you,” Draco replied, sliding an arm around Harry, hand resting on his stomach.</p>
<p>Harry stood up again, leaning back against Draco’s chest. “Would you rather I was delicate?” he asked, turning his head to the side so he could look at Draco. </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Draco replied with a smile. “If you were delicate, who would protect me?” </p>
<p>Harry snorted softly. “You’re quite capable of protecting yourself, I know that,” he said, covering Draco’s hand with his own. “But I won’t pretend that I don’t like being thought of as your protector.” </p>
<p>Draco grinned and closed the gap between them, capturing Harry’s lips in a deep kiss. </p>
<p>Harry gave a soft moan as he kissed back, bringing his free hand up to cup the back of Draco’s neck.</p>
<p>They parted again and Harry let his head rest on Draco’s shoulder, his hand still stroking the back of Draco’s neck lightly. “I wish I didn’t have to go to work today.” </p>
<p>“Me too,” Draco sighed, his hand caressing Harry’s stomach. “But you and I both know this is a busy time. We’ll be needed.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Harry sighed. “I suppose we’d better get ready then. Do you want to shower first?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather shower together,” Draco replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Come on then. Let’s go or we won’t have time for breakfast.” </p>
<p>Draco grinned and nipped lightly at Harry’s earlobe with his teeth before stepping backwards away from the window, letting his hand trail back across Harry’s stomach and over his back before taking Harry’s left hand and leading him to the bathroom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>That evening, Draco arrived home to the smell of toad-in-the-hole cooking in the kitchen and groaned hungrily as he hung his cloak in the cupboard. “That smells <i>amazing</i>,” he said as he walked along the hall and into the kitchen.<p>Harry looked up from the newspaper he had spread in front of him on the table. “It’s nearly ready, I think,” he said with a smile. </p>
<p>Draco crossed the room and bent down to kiss Harry hello. “Did you make it or Kreacher?” </p>
<p>“Kreacher,” Harry admitted. “But he’s letting me serve it.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “What an honour. How was work?” </p>
<p>“Better than I expected to be honest,” Harry replied, closing the paper. “Only eight raids today.” </p>
<p>“Well that’s something, I suppose,” Draco said. “I suppose it’ll get worse the closer we get to Christmas Day?” </p>
<p>“Probably,” Harry nodded. “But I’ve got the time off over Christmas so I won’t need to worry too much.” </p>
<p>“Good. Especially if we’re going away,” Draco replied as he sat down. </p>
<p>“What about you? Busy day?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Unbelievably. Who would have thought that working in a bank would be so busy over Christmas time?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “You’re home now, you can forget about it for the rest of the night.” </p>
<p>“Thank Merlin,” Draco sighed. “I think we should get the Christmas decorations sorted out tonight. We can put them all up tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Yeah, alright,” he said. “We’ve got an artificial tree up in the loft, I think. Since you wouldn’t let me buy that fabulous rainbow one.” </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes. “The green one we have in the loft will be fine for this year. Like I said, we’re going away.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know,” Harry replied. “I’m only teasing. I like the green one. We can go up and bring everything down tonight and then tomorrow night we can listen to Christmas music while we put them all up.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Draco smiled. “Is that food ready yet? I’m starving.” </p>
<p>“Should be,” Harry said, getting up and going to the oven. He opened the door and peeped inside. “Oh, yep. It’s ready. Grab the plates, would you?”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Draco said, jumping up and going to get the plates from the hob where they were warming. </p>
<p>Between them, they got their food plated up and sat down to eat. Talking was kept to a minimum while they ate as they savoured their food. Soon enough, they had finished eating and made their way upstairs to begin getting the Christmas decorations out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Draco decorate Grimmauld Place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The next evening after work, Harry and Draco ate a quick meal before getting to work with the Christmas decorations.<p>Harry turned the radio on and set it to the channel that he knew only played Christmas songs at this time of year. “Oh, I love this one,” he exclaimed as the song began to play. </p>
<p>“I prefer the other one,” Draco said, glancing at Harry over the box he was opening. “The one about the cavalry.” </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, I like that one too,” Harry said, smiling. “Do you think Muggle Christmas songs are better than wizarding ones?” </p>
<p>“Some of them,” Draco admitted. “They just sound more festive.”</p>
<p>Harry nodded. “I know what you mean. I like all the old songs from when I was a kid better than the newer Christmas number ones. They’re not about Christmas anymore.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take your word for that,” Draco replied. “I only know the ones you’ve played for me, really.”</p>
<p>“I only play you the best ones,” Harry said with a grin. “I wish I’d been able to enjoy them a bit more when I was younger, though.” </p>
<p>“I wish you had been able to too,” Draco replied, patting Harry’s knee. “At least you’ve made up for it since then.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned again. “I’ve tried. Right, what should we do first? The tree?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Yes. That’s the biggest job, then we can do everything else.” </p>
<p>“Alright, here we go then,” Harry said, pulling the box containing the Christmas tree into the centre of the room. “Where should we put it this year?” </p>
<p>“In the window, of course,” Draco replied. “Why would we put it anywhere else?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Just checking. Okay, I’ll put this together, you sort the lights out. I think they’re in that box over there.” </p>
<p>Draco gave him a mock-salute and moved to look in the box Harry had pointed to. </p>
<p>Harry pulled all of the sections of the artificial tree out of the box and began to assemble it, humming along to the song that was playing. </p>
<p>“Here are the lights,” Draco said, pushing a tangled length of lights towards Harry, who glanced over at them. </p>
<p>“No, they’re the wrong ones,” Harry said, leaning over to look at them. “They’re the plain ones. We need the coloured ones.” </p>
<p>“No, the plain ones look better,” Draco said with a frown. “Didn’t we just have this conversation the other day?” </p>
<p>“No you said your <i>mother</i> wouldn’t have coloured lights in the house,” Harry said. “You didn’t say that <i>you</i> wouldn’t. We always have coloured lights on the tree.” </p>
<p>“Well this year we can have a change and have plain then,” Draco replied.</p>
<p>“No way,” Harry said, pausing in his assembly of the tree. “Coloured lights or nothing.” </p>
<p>“Then it’ll be nothing,” Draco said, folding his arms. “The coloured lights just don’t look as good! We want our tree to be <i>classy</i>!”</p>
<p>“But what’s the point if we’re going away?” Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips as he looked back at Draco. “Wouldn’t you rather we have a classy tree when we’re here to enjoy it?” </p>
<p>“But next year we’re having your rainbow tree, remember?” Draco pointed out. “We decided on tacky for next year, so that should mean we do classy <i>this</i> year.” </p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it again, realising that he couldn’t argue that point. </p>
<p>Draco gave a triumphant smile and pushed the plain lights towards Harry once more. </p>
<p>“Alright, fine!” Harry sighed, picking the lights up. “But can we at least put the coloured ones up <i>somewhere</i>? Maybe the kitchen? They’re so cheery.” </p>
<p>Draco looked at him for a moment. “You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head. </p>
<p>“Alright,” Draco said. “We can put those ones up in the kitchen. Merlin knows what Kreacher will think of that, but he’ll get over it, I’m sure.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “He’ll love them, don’t you worry. Alright, let’s get on with this so we can go and put them up.” </p>
<p>Draco chuckled and moved across to help Harry put the rest of the tree together. </p>
<p>They worked together, deftly draping the lights over the tree before adding the ornaments and a little bit of tinsel – not too much, Draco insisted – and topping it off with a star. Then they moved on to putting the garlands up on the fireplace. </p>
<p>Finally, once everything was in place in the living room, Harry picked up the coloured lights and they headed into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Where do you think they’ll look best?” Harry asked, turning to Draco. </p>
<p>“Maybe over the chimney breast?” Draco suggested, gazing around the room. “Or the mantlepiece.” </p>
<p>“I think the mantlepiece might be best,” Harry said thoughtfully. “We have a garland left, it would look nice in here.”</p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Do those lights work?”</p>
<p>“They should do,” Harry said. “Do you think we should test them?”</p>
<p>“Might be best,” Draco replied. “So we know.”</p>
<p>“Fair point,” Harry said, nodding. He pulled his wand out to cast the charm he knew would see the lights come to life. He smiled brightly as the multicoloured bulbs began to shine. “All working, look.” </p>
<p>Draco smiled and pulled Harry into his arms. “You’re right. They are cheery.”</p>
<p>Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, one hand still holding onto the lights. “I told you. Regretting not putting them on the tree?” </p>
<p>“Not at all,” Draco said. “If we’d put them on the tree, I wouldn’t have seen them light your face up like that.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Draco repeated with a smile, pressing his lips to Harry’s. </p>
<p>Harry smiled into the kiss, melting into Draco’s touch. The Christmas lights fell to the floor where they continued to glow as they were forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Are you nearly ready?”<p>Harry looked up as Draco came back into the bedroom wearing a worried expression. “Yeah, I just need to grab my travelling cloak.” </p>
<p>“Oh, good. We’re due to be there in ten minutes and you know what they’re like,” Draco said, his voice tense. “If we’re late, Father will have something to say.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we’ll be there on time,” Harry replied soothingly. He’d seen the look on Draco’s face before previous visits to Malfoy Manor. It wasn’t surprising, really, considering Lucius still wasn’t fully onboard with their relationship. </p>
<p>“I hate this bloody tradition,” Draco grumbled. “Everything is so prim and proper there, it makes me feel like <i>I</i> have to be too.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled softly. “I know what you mean, but how would you rather act?” </p>
<p>“Well, like we act here,” Draco said, frowning slightly. “A bit more casual.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure we could act that way at the Manor,” Harry replied. “They’re not going to kick us out.” </p>
<p>“You can’t be sure about that. It’ll depend on how much my father has had to drink,” Draco said darkly. “</p>
<p>“Don’t be daft. Your mother would never allow it,” Harry said, standing up and slipping his arm around Draco’s waist. “Come on. I’ll get my cloak from the cupboard and we can go.” </p>
<p>Draco sighed. “Alright. Let’s get this over with.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed again, kissing Draco on the cheek before heading out of the bedroom. </p>
<p>Draco followed reluctantly. </p>
<p>Harry looked over his shoulder as they made their way down the stairs. “Have you got their presents? We are dropping them off today aren’t we?” </p>
<p>“Yes, I’ve already shrunk them down for transport,” Draco replied. “I don’t want to lose them in the fire.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Good thinking. I don’t think they would be too impressed if we gave them scorched gifts, would they?” </p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Draco replied with a snort. </p>
<p>Harry grinned and pulled his cloak on, fastening it deftly. “Okay, I’m ready. Are you?” </p>
<p>“Not really, but let’s go,” Draco said, pulling Harry into the kitchen so they could use the fireplace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Moments later, they stepped out of the fireplace in the kitchen of Malfoy Manor. Dusting soot off his shoulders and out of his hair, Harry looked around. “I still can’t believe you grew up here.”<p>“It was fun as a child,” Draco said, dusting his own shoulders off. “Lots of places to play hide and seek.” </p>
<p>“Who did you play with?” Harry asked, grinning at the thought of Narcissa playing hide and seek. </p>
<p>“Sometimes my mother – don’t laugh – and sometimes Dobby,” Draco replied. “Mostly Dobby, really.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled. “That does sound like fun.” </p>
<p>“It could be,” Draco said with a nod. “It wasn’t all pure-blood parties and practicing my sneer, you know.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t think it was,” Harry said, holding his hands up. “Where are your parents?” </p>
<p>“No idea,” Draco replied, shrugging. “They’ll be around somewhere. Hopefully not outside in this weather.” </p>
<p>“I bet the grounds look lovely in the snow, do they?” Harry asked, peering out of the kitchen window as he removed his travelling cloak. He could see snow-covered fir trees and large expanses of white where the lawns usually were.</p>
<p>“Yes. We get more snow here than in London,” Draco said. “So it’s often quite deep across the lawns.” </p>
<p>“If it wasn’t so cold, I’d suggest a walk around the grounds,” Harry said. “But I’m not wearing the right shoes for a walk in the snow.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted softly. “Neither am I. We can Apparate home so that you can see how the Manor looks covered in snow.” </p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Harry said with a grin. “Let’s go and find your parents then.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “This way,” he said, leading the way out of the kitchen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>They walked silently down the long corridor that led from the kitchen to the parlour.<p>“Wait a minute,” Draco said, stopping Harry in his tracks a short way from the door. “I need to unshrink the presents.” </p>
<p>Harry stopped and watched as Draco pulled the two small wrapped boxes out of his pocket and pointed his wand at them until they were back to their proper size. </p>
<p>Draco took a deep, steadying breath and looked at Harry. “I’m ready. I can do this.” </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine,” Harry said, nodding his head. “They’re getting better every time we come here.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Draco replied. “I know. I can’t help it, I always feel like we’re being judged.” </p>
<p>“We probably are,” Harry said. “But it doesn’t matter whether they’re judging us or not. We’re happy as we are.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Right, let’s do this,” he said, pushing the door to the parlour open. “Hello Mother.” </p>
<p>“Draco, how lovely to see you.” </p>
<p>Harry could hear Narcissa as he followed Draco into the room. “Hello Mrs Malfoy.” </p>
<p>“Ah, Harry. It’s nice to see you again,” Narcissa replied, taking his hand and placing air kisses on both of his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Likewise,” Harry said, smiling. </p>
<p>“Where’s Father?” Draco asked, once the niceties had been observed. </p>
<p>“He’ll be along in a minute,” Narcissa replied, motioning Harry and Draco to sit down. “I believe he said something about making sure his wand was in working order.” </p>
<p>Harry bit down on the inside of his cheek and determinedly looked away from Draco. He was sure that it wasn’t a euphemism and it wouldn’t do for him to burst out laughing. </p>
<p>Draco surreptitiously elbowed Harry in the side. “Surely he won’t need it while we’re here? Unless he’s planning on hexing us?” </p>
<p>“Don’t be silly, darling,” Narcissa replied, waving a hand. “You know your father. Anything to make an entrance.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted softly. </p>
<p>Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Lucius strode into the room. “Ah, Draco, there you are. And Mr Potter, of course.” </p>
<p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Lucius still refused to call him anything other than ‘Mr Potter’. He stood up and held his hand out. “Hello, Mr Malfoy.” </p>
<p>Lucius regarded Harry’s hand for a split second before shaking it briefly. “I do hope you’re both hungry. Since you’re not going to be here for Christmas, I’ve taken the liberty of asking Toppy to prepare a full Christmas lunch.” </p>
<p>Draco’s mouth dropped open in surprise and he caught Harry’s eye. It was going to be a long afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>The next day, Harry found himself waiting outside the bank for Draco to finish work. The snow had turned slightly slushy underfoot now, though every now and again there was another flurry which turned everything white again.<p>Stamping his feet to warm them up a bit, he wondered if he could get away with casting a warm charm. But before he could slip his wand out of his sleeve, a blanket of warmth washed over him and he looked around. </p>
<p>“You looked cold,” Draco said with a smile as he approached. </p>
<p>Harry smiled too. “How did you know I didn’t already have a charm cast?” </p>
<p>“I took a gamble,” Draco replied, shrugging. “Plus I know you don’t usually cast one unless you’re forced to.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted. “Fair enough. It was just my feet really. Anyway, are you ready to see some sculptures?” </p>
<p>“Can’t wait,” Draco said, slipping his hand into the crook of Harry’s elbow as they began to walk. “Although don’t you think it’s strange how we end up doing so many of these things in the dark at this time of year?” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose so. But it’s only because they’re better in the dark, with all the lights and stuff.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Draco said, smiling again. “I do enjoy this time of year.” </p>
<p>“It’s almost a shame that there’s not more things like this to do in the summer,” Harry said absently as they continued on their way. </p>
<p>“Well, the ice sculptures would melt in the summer for a start,” Draco said with a grin. “But I know what you mean.”</p>
<p>“Oh shush,” Harry said with a laugh. “I wonder what the theme is this year.” </p>
<p>“We’ll soon find out,” Draco replied. “We’re nearly there.” </p>
<p>“I’ve always wondered why they don’t do the trail somewhere in the city centre,” Harry said thoughtfully. </p>
<p>“I suppose it might be a bit warm in the centre though,” Draco said, “And busy.” </p>
<p>“Oh good point. At least Hyde Park is a bit prettier too,” Harry laughed as the entrance to the park came into view. </p>
<p>“Does it need to be pretty for ice sculptures?” Draco asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Well, no, I suppose not,” Harry said, tilting his head. “Not for me anyway.” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head with a smile. “You’re an odd one, Potter.” </p>
<p>“Maybe but that’s how you like me,” Harry grinned. “Look we’re here.” </p>
<p>Draco and Harry headed through the entrance to the park and joined a long line of people who were all beginning the trail. </p>
<p>“Oh, look,” Harry said, pointing to the first sculpture. “It looks like the theme is wildlife. That’s amazing.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded as they approached the sculpture of a swan. “It’s very impressive.” </p>
<p>They moved past the swan, and the people taking photos of it, and onto the second sculpture, which was every bit as impressive as first. </p>
<p>“Who would have thought a horse could look like that,” Harry mused, examining the detail on the horse’s face. </p>
<p>“I wonder how exactly they do these and get the details so precise,” Draco said. “They’re obviously very talented.” </p>
<p>“Mm,” Harry nodded, resisting the urge to touch the horse. “Magic maybe?” he suggested, and they looked at each other and laughed. </p>
<p>They continued their way along the trail, exclaiming over each sculpture as they came to it, occasionally comparing them to the Patronuses of people they knew.</p>
<p>“I think we’re getting to the last one,” Harry said, looking ahead. “The crowd is starting to thin out.” </p>
<p>“It seems like we just got here,” Draco said with a sigh. “But I suppose it has to end sometime.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled as they reached the sculpture. “Oh… wow.” </p>
<p>“Well, this one <i>definitely</i> looks like someone’s Patronus, doesn’t it?” Draco asked, turning to Harry with one eyebrow raised. </p>
<p> “It really does, doesn’t it?” Harry said, staring at the giant ice stag that was standing in front of them proudly. “Like someone had taken a picture of it.” </p>
<p>“It’s a shame <i>we</i> haven’t got a camera,” Draco said. “I could have taken your picture with it.” </p>
<p>“Maybe we can come back another day,” Harry said. “It’s that cold at the minute, they’ll be here for at least another couple of days.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “I wouldn’t mind coming back. I kind of hope they’ll add a couple more sculptures. You know, since you’ve got your own. I wouldn’t mind seeing something that I could pretend is mine.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and slipped his arm around Draco. “You mean you didn’t want to claim the squirrel?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Draco said firmly. “Nothing rodent-like.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Alright. Come on then, let’s go home. It’s freezing and that warming charm has worn off.”</p>
<p>Draco laughed too. “I’m sure I’ll think of a way to warm you up when we get home,” he whispered into Harry’s ear as they made their way to the exit. </p>
<p>Harry said nothing, but the grin on his face told Draco all he needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Oh, no!” Harry hissed, his hand shooting out to catch the lump of ice that had just shot across the table. He set it down once more and glared at it accusingly. Turning his head, he looked at the clock above the window. Three hours until Draco got home.<p>Steeling himself, Harry picked up the chisel once more whilst examining the open book that was to one side. He’d taken the afternoon off to prepare a surprise for Draco, but so far it wasn’t going to plan. Grumbling, he turned his attention back to the block of ice that was sitting on the table under an assortment of charms to stop it from melting all over the place. </p>
<p>“Right. Concentrate, Harry,” he muttered. “You can do this.” </p>
<p>He began chipping away at the ice again, carefully carving lines out of the block. Perhaps he should have got two blocks so that he could practice, he thought. But it was too late now. </p>
<p>He worked diligently throughout the afternoon and fifteen minutes before Draco was due home, he stepped back to admire his work. Grinning to himself, he cleared his tools away with a flick of his wand and then hung a cloth over the sculpture to hide it until he was ready to reveal it. </p>
<p>He realised that he hadn’t planned anything for dinner when he heard the door open. “Kreacher!” </p>
<p>Kreacher appeared with a pop. “Master Harry called?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Can you whip something up for dinner?” Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “I lost track of time.” </p>
<p>“Kreacher could,” the elf said, nodding his head slowly. “Is Master having any preferences?” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “No, not really. Something quick would be good though.” </p>
<p>Kreacher nodded once more and bustled over to the freezer. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Harry added as an afterthought, indicating the covered sculpture. “Please don’t knock this. It’s a surprise for Draco.” </p>
<p>Kreacher nodded, muttering to himself about Harry taking up all of the table. </p>
<p>Harry shook his head and slipped out of the kitchen to greet Draco in the hall. “Hi.” </p>
<p>“Hello… have you just got home?” Draco replied, moving to kiss Harry on the cheek. </p>
<p>“No, I’ve been home for a few hours,” Harry said.</p>
<p>“Oh. Have you not started dinner, then?” Draco asked, looking at Harry curiously. “You normally do.” </p>
<p>“No, Kreacher is just doing it now,” Harry said. “I’ve been busy.” </p>
<p>“Oh yes? Anything interesting?” </p>
<p>Harry gave him a smile. “I think you’ll like it. Come and see.” </p>
<p>Draco hung his cloak in the cupboard and followed Harry curiously into the kitchen. On seeing the suspended cloth, he stopped and regarded it with a wary expression on his face. “What’s that?” </p>
<p>“Take the cloth off and have a look,” Harry said, grinning as he stood beside the table. </p>
<p>Draco approached the table and reached for the cloth, pausing with his hand an inch from it. “It’s not going to bite me is it?” </p>
<p>“I hope not,” Harry said, looking alarmed. “It wasn’t biting earlier on.” </p>
<p>Draco narrowed his eyes slightly. “Harry… if this is a living creature…” </p>
<p>“It’s not, don’t worry,” Harry replied with a chuckle. “I promise you it’s not.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Draco said, gripping the cloth and lifting it away. Underneath, Harry’s sculpture of a dragon stood glistening in the light. Draco’s mouth dropped open. “Where did you get this?” </p>
<p>Harry gave him a bright smile. “I made it,” he said proudly. “After what you said yesterday about wanting something that could be yours, and seeing the stag sculpture, I wanted to do something for you. And what’s better than a dragon?” </p>
<p>“Harry, that’s amazing,” Draco said, bending lower to have a closer look. “Did you use magic?” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “No, I did it by hand. I borrowed a book from the library on my way home.” </p>
<p>“Oh, Merlin, that’s impressive,” Draco said, standing up again and moving to wrap his arms around Harry, kissing him soundly. “Have I told you I love you?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed, sliding his own arms around Draco’s waist. “Well, not this afternoon you haven’t. You like it then?” </p>
<p>“Like it? Harry, I love it! And the fact that you did this all by hand makes me love you even more,” Draco exclaimed. “Have you got charms on it to keep it frozen?” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Yeah, it was the only way I could do it without it turning into a puddle in here. I could hardly go and do it out in the square, I’d have ended up with an audience.” </p>
<p>“Oh, indeed,” Draco nodded. “Not ideal at all.” </p>
<p>“No. I wouldn’t have been able to use magic at all and that would have made me antsy,” Harry said, chuckling. “Oh, listen, Andromeda called earlier. I said we’d babysit Teddy tomorrow, that’s alright isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Of course, it is!” Draco said. “We haven’t seen him in ages. I’m sure there’ll be something we can do with him.” </p>
<p>“I thought we could make some biscuits or something with him,” Harry replied. “He loves to bake.” </p>
<p>“That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Draco replied. “We could give Andromeda some as a present.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “That sounds like a <i>great</i> idea. She’ll love them.” </p>
<p>“Then it’s a plan,” Draco said with a smile. “Now, where should we put this sculpture so we can eat dinner?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“What time is Andromeda dropping Teddy off?”<p>“One o’clock, I think,” Harry said, looking up at Draco as he entered the room. “She said it was a late afternoon appointment that she has.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded, looking at the clock. “Alright, so we have time for lunch before he gets here. I presume she’ll be feeding him before dropping him off?” </p>
<p>“I think so,” Harry replied with a nod of his own. “She usually does. If she hasn’t, I’m sure we’ll have something he can eat.” </p>
<p>“I wonder what colour his hair will be today,” Draco said as he went to the fridge and peered inside. “I think it was canary yellow last time I saw him.” </p>
<p>“Oh it was bubblegum pink for me,” Harry said, chuckling. “It could be anything.” </p>
<p>“Very true. Ham sandwich?” Draco asked, looking at Harry over the top of the fridge door. </p>
<p>“Are you making them? Yes please,” Harry replied, looking up in surprise. </p>
<p>“<i>Yes</i>, I’m making them,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes. “You’d think I never make anything for us to eat.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, I just didn’t realise you were going to be making them now,” Harry said. “I know you do make us food.” </p>
<p>Draco gave a soft snort as he lifted everything he needed to make their sandwiches out and onto the counter. “Have you checked that we’ve got everything for biscuit making?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I checked last night,” Harry said. “I thought we’d do gingerbread men, then he can decorate them. And we can make some extra gingerbread biscuits to give as gifts.” </p>
<p>Draco smiled. “That sounds like a good idea. Are we going to make the icing for decorating or do we need to go and buy some of that fancy icing in tubes that the Muggles have?” </p>
<p>“I bought some of the fancy icing,” Harry admitted. “I went yesterday while you were at work. I thought it would probably be easier for him to handle than a piping bag.” </p>
<p>Draco considered Harry’s words and then nodded. “Good thinking. He does only have little hands, I suppose.” </p>
<p>“Exactly. They’ll dry quicker that way too,” Harry said. “Then he’ll be able to take some home with him.” </p>
<p>“True. Here you go,” Draco replied, carrying a plate over to the kitchen table for Harry. “One ham sandwich.” </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry said with a smile, putting down the paperwork he was reading. </p>
<p>Draco sat down beside him with his own plate. “You’re welcome.” </p>
<p>They both fell quiet as they ate their sandwiches, preparing themselves for the whirlwind that is Teddy’s arrival.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>At one o’clock on the dot, the Floo roared into life and Harry and Draco jumped up, ready to welcome Andromeda and Teddy.<p>As the flames died down again, Andromeda stepped out of the fireplace, Teddy clutched tightly in her arms. He was old enough to stand in the fireplace himself, but one incident of ‘touching the fire’ too many had resulted in Andromeda refusing to let him. She carefully set him on the floor and straightened up again, brushing the soot off herself. “Good afternoon, boys.” </p>
<p>“Uncle Draco!” Teddy shrieked, launching himself at Draco from where he stood. </p>
<p>Draco just managed to catch him, hoisting him up so that he sat on Draco’s hip. “No yellow today, Teddy?” </p>
<p>Teddy shook his head. “No. It’s Christmas!” </p>
<p>Draco chuckled, taking in the red and white stripes that adorned Teddy’s hair. “Very festive.”</p>
<p>Andromeda smiled at the two of them and moved to stand beside Harry. “Thank you so much for this. I just have one more favour to ask… could you keep him overnight? I want to finish my Christmas shopping off in the morning and it would be much easier without Teddy by my side.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course,” Harry said. “We’d love to. He hasn’t slept over for ages.”</p>
<p>“You’re angels, the pair of you,” Andromeda said, kissing him on the cheek. “Here’s his bag, there’s a change of clothes in there for tomorrow and his thick coat in case you want to take him out. He’s had lunch, and you know what he likes to eat for dinner… is there anything else I need to tell you… no, I don’t think so. Right. I’d better get going. I’ll see you tomorrow. Teddy, be good!” </p>
<p>Teddy turned and waved as Andromeda stepped back into the fireplace and disappeared. </p>
<p>Harry smiled as he looked at Draco and Teddy who were making faces at each other. “Teddy, how about we make some biscuits?”</p>
<p>“Uncle Draco too?” Teddy asked, pausing in his face making and turning to Harry. </p>
<p>“Yep,” Harry said, nodding. </p>
<p>“Really?” Teddy asked, turning back to Draco. </p>
<p>“Really,” Draco nodded, grinning. “We’ll all make them together.”</p>
<p>“Yesyesyes!” Teddy squealed, struggling in Draco’s arms until he was put on the floor. </p>
<p>“Alright, alright, calm down,” Draco said in alarm. “We need to wash our hands first.” </p>
<p>Teddy pouted but went to the sink anyway where Draco helped him to wash his hands. </p>
<p>Harry lifted their baking supplies out of the cupboard and set them out on the kitchen table. </p>
<p>Once they had all washed their hands thoroughly, they got to work measuring out and mixing ingredients until the dough was ready. </p>
<p>“Alright, it needs to chill for a bit now,” Harry said, wrapping the dough in clingfilm and putting it into the fridge. “We’ll go and do something else for half an hour before we cut the shapes out, okay?” </p>
<p>Teddy nodded. “Exploding Snap?” he asked hopefully. </p>
<p>Draco smiled. “You’re on. I bet neither of you can beat me!” </p>
<p>Teddy giggled and ran into the living room, leaving Harry and Draco to follow him with an amused smile.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>An hour later, Harry was taking baking trays out of the oven, all loaded with gingerbread shapes.<p>“Mm, they smell lovely,” Draco said as he and Teddy watched from a safe distance. “Don’t they, Teddy?”</p>
<p>Teddy nodded enthusiastically. “Can we decorate them now, Uncle Harry?”</p>
<p>“We just need to cool them down first,” Harry said. “If we put icing on them now it’ll just melt off.” </p>
<p>He pulled his wand out and aimed a cooling charm at the baking trays. He tested the temperature of one of the biscuits. “Alright, let’s decorate!” </p>
<p>“Yay!” Teddy squealed, throwing his arms into the air and almost toppling off the bench. </p>
<p>Draco caught him and set him right again. “Steady on.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Okay, Ted, you do these ones,” he said, pushing one of the trays of gingerbread men towards him. “And me and Uncle Draco are going to do these ones.” </p>
<p>Teddy nodded, immediately reaching for the tubes of icing. </p>
<p>“Do them nicely though, yeah?” Harry said warily. </p>
<p>Teddy nodded again, pulling the lid off the tube, his tongue poking out slightly. </p>
<p>Draco shook his head slightly, picking up one of the white icing tubes and beginning to decorate a biscuit. </p>
<p>They worked until all of the biscuits were decorated, sampling a couple in the process. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s the last one,” Harry said, setting his biscuit down. “All done.” </p>
<p>Teddy screwed his nose up as he surveyed the biscuits. “Now what?” </p>
<p>“Now, we go and wash our hands again, because they’re covered in icing,” Draco said pointedly, looking at Teddy’s hands. “And then I think it’s dinner time.” </p>
<p>Teddy frowned but nodded. “What’s for dinner?” </p>
<p>“Sausage and mash,” Harry said, knowing that it was one of Teddy’s favourites. “Okay?” </p>
<p>Teddy nodded and hopped down from the bench to go and wash his hands. </p>
<p>“I was thinking,” Harry said to Draco in a hushed voice. “After dinner, how about we take him for a walk around the square? They’ve got all those Christmas lights. Then we can come back and read a story before bed.” </p>
<p>Draco smiled. “Sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Finished, Uncle Harry!” Teddy announced, putting his fork down.<p>“Wow, that was quick!” Harry replied. “Well done Teds! Me and Uncle Draco are nearly finished too. How do you feel about going for a walk to see some Christmas lights?” </p>
<p>“Can we really?” Teddy asked, his eyes wide. “But it’s dark!” </p>
<p>“Well, you can’t really see the lights in the daytime, can you?” Draco asked, giving Teddy an amused look. </p>
<p>Teddy screwed his nose up slightly, shaking his head. “No…” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “It’s alright, we have plenty of time before bedtime,” he said. “We’ll even have time for a story.” </p>
<p>Teddy’s face lit up and he clapped his hands excitedly. </p>
<p>“Alright, just let us finish our food,” Harry said, going back to his dinner. “Why don’t you go and get your boots and your coat ready.” </p>
<p>Teddy nodded and slid off the bench, landing under the table with a soft ‘thud’ on the stone floor. He crawled under the bench, jumped to his feet and then ran out of the room. A few minutes later, he brought his bag back into the kitchen and sat down on the floor to empty it out. </p>
<p>Harry caught Draco’s eye and they shared a smile at Teddy’s antics. “I’ve never known someone be so excited at the prospect of a walk.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Draco replied, turning his head slightly to watch Teddy.  “I don’t know if I was ever that innocent.” </p>
<p>“You must have been at some point,” Harry said, putting the last bit of his dinner into his mouth. “You can’t always have been a little git.”</p>
<p>Draco snorted. “I don’t <i>think</i> I was. But I don’t really know when the change happened.” </p>
<p>“Probably not long before we started at Hogwarts,” Harry replied, nudging Draco with his shoulder. “I’m glad you grew out of it.” </p>
<p>Draco gave another snort, mixed with a chuckle. “So am I. I’m just sorry it took so long.” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head. “Don’t worry about that now. You’ve made up for a lot of the things you did.”</p>
<p>“Good. Are you ready to go?” Draco replied, putting his knife and fork down. </p>
<p>Harry nodded, doing the same. “Yeah, just need to put boots and a coat on.” </p>
<p>Draco swung his leg over the bench and stood up, picking up both his and Teddy’s plates and taking them to the sink. </p>
<p>Harry followed with his own. They knew Kreacher would sort the washing up while they were out. “How are you doing over there, Teds?” </p>
<p>“I need help,” Teddy replied with a pout. He had his boots on – albeit on the wrong feet – but was holding his coat upside down. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and walked over to him, taking his coat and turning it the right way up. “There you go,” he said, holding it so that Teddy just had to slip his arms into the holes. </p>
<p>Teddy did so enthusiastically, turning to Harry so that he could do up the zip. </p>
<p>“Right, you’re all done,” Harry said, patting Teddy’s arms. “Now I’ll go and put my boots on. You ask Uncle Draco to help you with yours, because they’re on the wrong feet.” </p>
<p>Teddy looked down at his feet and made a face. “Uncle Draco!” </p>
<p>“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Draco replied as he walked back into the room. “What’s up?” </p>
<p>“My boots are on the wrong feet,” Teddy pouted. </p>
<p>Draco laughed softly. “Come here, I’ll sort you out.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Eventually, they were all ready and heading out of the front door. Teddy clutched Draco’s hand as they made their way down the steps.<p>Harry followed them after closing the door. </p>
<p>Teddy jumped down the last step, landing in the fresh snow that had fallen that afternoon. </p>
<p>Draco chuckled. “Careful Teddy,” he said. “It might be slippy underneath.” </p>
<p>“Too slippy for jumping?” Teddy asked, tipping his head up to look at Draco. </p>
<p>“Yep,” Draco nodded. “Just for jumping off steps though. You can jump when we get into the square. It won’t be slippy on the grass.” </p>
<p>“Okay!” Teddy replied, satisfied with Draco’s answer. </p>
<p>Harry caught up with them and took Teddy’s free hand, smiling down at the little boy as he looked up. At the last moment before leaving the house, Draco had thought to put a woolly hat on Teddy’s head, hiding the red and white striped hair that he was sporting. It had the added advantage of keeping him warm.</p>
<p>They crossed the road and entered the park that sat in the centre of the square, and immediately, Teddy’s face lit up. </p>
<p>“Uncle Harry! Uncle Draco! Look!” he exclaimed, pulling one hand free and pointing at the balls of different coloured lights that he could see from the gate. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I know, should we go and have a better look?” </p>
<p>Teddy nodded and began pulling them towards the lights. </p>
<p>Harry caught Draco’s eye and smiled once more. It had taken him a while to get used to Christmas as a whole, but now it was definitely one of his favourite times of year. </p>
<p>As they approached the lights, Teddy let out another shriek of delight. “The Christmas tree!” </p>
<p>Draco laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ll go and see that too.” </p>
<p>They continued to walk around the square, admiring the Christmas lights which were definitely aimed more towards children than the ones they’d seen in the city centre. These ones, to Harry’s delight, were much more colourful. He was almost more excited than Teddy as they walked. </p>
<p>After two laps around the square, taking in every single light installation more than once, Harry turned to Teddy. “Alright, time to go home, I think.” </p>
<p>Teddy pouted. “Can we go around again?” </p>
<p>“If we do that, we won’t have time for a story,” Draco said, crouching down so that he was level with Teddy. “You want a story, don’t you?” </p>
<p>Teddy scrunched his nose up before nodding. “Yes.” </p>
<p>“Alright then, let’s go home,” Draco said, standing up again. </p>
<p>Harry smiled as Teddy nodded again, looking down at his feet. “It’ll be a good story, I promise.” </p>
<p>Draco chuckled and he smiled at Harry over Teddy’s head as they all turned and headed for the gate once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Harry pushed the front door to Grimmauld Place open and he, Draco and Teddy all stepped inside, stamping their feet to shake off the snow that was stuck to their boots.<p>Closing the door behind them, Draco turned to help Teddy take his outdoor clothes off, before stepping out of his own boots and hanging his coat in the cupboard. It had started to snow once more as they had reached the house and everything was coated in a layer of slowly melting snowflakes. </p>
<p>Harry pulled his own coat off and hung it in the cupboard next to Draco’s. When he closed the door and turned around again, Draco and Teddy were nowhere to be seen. Frowning, he walked along the hall and into the kitchen, which was also empty. </p>
<p>“Uncle Harry!” </p>
<p>Harry turned at the shout from Teddy, smiling as he realised that Draco must have taken Teddy upstairs to get ready for bed. He left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, collecting the storybook as he went. He’d chosen Dr Seuss’ How the Grinch Stole Christmas rather than a wizarding story and he was sure that Teddy would enjoy it. “Coming, Teds!” </p>
<p>He jogged up the stairs to the second floor and made his way to Teddy’s room, where he found his godson tucked up in bed, the duvet pulled up to his chin and Draco lounging on the bed beside him. </p>
<p>“Ah, about time, Potter,” Draco said, pretending to check his watch. </p>
<p>“Well, I turned around and you two had disappeared,” Harry said. “I thought you’d been taken by the Nargles or something!” </p>
<p>Teddy giggled. “What are Nargles?” </p>
<p>“That is the million Galleon question, Tedster,” Draco said, poking him gently in the side and making him giggle even more. “No-one knows!” </p>
<p>Harry grinned and sat down on the end of Teddy’s bed. “You ask Luna next time you see her,” he said. “She’ll tell you what Nargles are.” </p>
<p>Teddy giggled again. “What story, Uncle Harry?” </p>
<p>“I brought you a Muggle storybook today,” Harry said, holding the book up. “It’s a Christmas story. What do you think?” </p>
<p>Teddy nodded, wriggling slightly under the duvet to get himself comfortable. </p>
<p>Draco shifted too, his arm around Teddy. “So what is this book about?” </p>
<p>“You’ll find out,” Harry said with a smile. “Okay, shall I start?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded, unable to stop the smile that formed on his face. He enjoyed having Harry read to him, even if it was a children’s book. </p>
<p>Harry opened the book and smiled when he saw the dedication. Glancing up, he turned to the first page and began to read. The sing-song rhyming style of Dr Seuss was easy to read, and he tried to put on different voices for the different characters. </p>
<p>He was sure that the story would normally only take a few minutes to read, but Draco asked questions regarding a lot of the Muggle words. Harry answered patiently, but sometimes Teddy couldn’t help giggling at Draco’s question which resulted in a little tickle fight.  </p>
<p>Eventually, half an hour later, Harry read the last line and closed the book. </p>
<p>“Do the Whos like the Grinch now, Uncle Harry?” Teddy asked, yawning widely. </p>
<p>“I think they do, yes,” Harry said, smiling. “He took all their presents back and they forgave him, and they even let him carve the roast beast!”</p>
<p>“How big did his heart grow?” Teddy asked sleepily. </p>
<p>“Well, it was two sizes too small at the beginning,” Harry said. “Then it grew three sizes, so it was one size bigger than everyone else’s because he was so happy.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad he changed his mind and took the presents back, Uncle Harry,” Teddy said, yawning again. His eyes were slipping closed now. </p>
<p>“Me too, Teds,” Harry said with a smile, sliding off the bed and moving to give Teddy a kiss on the forehead. Then he glanced over at Draco who was looking thoughtful. </p>
<p>“I’m glad the Grinch changed his mind too,” Draco said softly. “And I’m glad that the Whos forgave him.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled. “It’s a nice story isn’t it?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded, kissing Teddy on the forehead too. “Goodnight Teddy,” he whispered as he joined Harry at the foot of the bed. </p>
<p>They watched Teddy roll over and give a contented sigh before leaving the room. As they walked back down the stairs, Draco turned to look at Harry. “Am I your Grinch?” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “You’re way better than the Grinch. But I suppose our story is a bit similar, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“A little bit,” Draco nodded. “I’m glad you forgave me.” </p>
<p>“I am too,” Harry replied, slipping his arm around Draco’s waist. “I think it helped that I fell in love with you, too.” <br/>Draco smiled and gave Harry a lingering kiss on the cheek. “Well, I’m even more glad about that.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “It’s been nice having Teddy here hasn’t it?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “It has. We should do this more often,” he said. “I’m sure Andromeda would be glad of a regular break.” </p>
<p>“I’ll say,” Harry said. “He’s a handful, but a nice one. I mean, as nice as it’s been having him here, it’s also nice when we get to give him back.” </p>
<p>Draco laughed, trying to keep his voice quiet. “I know what you mean.” </p>
<p>“Come on,” Harry said. “Let’s go and snuggle on the couch for a bit. It’s a bit early for bed, I think?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a bit too early,” Draco agreed with a grin. “The couch sounds perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Although the chapter date follows on from yesterday's chapter, this actually takes place a couple of days after the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>A few days after Teddy had stayed, Draco went to work with a small gift-wrapped box in his pocket. Today was the day they would do a Secret Santa in the office. He’d drawn the name of one of his assistants and had been quite thankful for this because someone, in their infinite wisdom, had decided that they would make it a department-wide exchange and there were more people that he <i>didn’t</i> know than there were that he knew. He would have been much happier if it had been kept office-specific.<p>As it was, all of the gifts were deposited in a central location until the end of the working day when they would be distributed. </p>
<p>As he sat in his office, poring over some accounts that had shown discrepancies, Draco found his thoughts straying to Harry and wondering what they would have for dinner. They hadn’t had much time together that morning due to Harry being called into the Ministry early and Draco had spent the day being disgruntled. The last thing he wanted was to spend more time at work in order to open Secret Santa gifts. </p>
<p>Before he knew it, though, it was the end of the day and one of the office juniors was running from office to office, announcing that everyone needed to go to the canteen. Heaving a sigh, Draco stood up and followed the rest of his co-workers out of the office and down the hall. He hoped that this wouldn’t take long.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>An hour later, Draco arrived on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place with a crack. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside and pulled his cloak off. “I’m home!”<p>Harry popped his head out of the kitchen. “How did Secret Santa go?” he asked, before seeing the look on Draco’s face. “Oh.” </p>
<p>“Yes, <i>oh</i>,” Draco said, glowering at him. “So, remember how much trouble I went to in picking out the gift for Foster?” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. It was a much safer option than saying anything.</p>
<p>“And remember how I wanted to make sure it was <i>just right</i> so that he’d like it?” Draco continued, making his way into the kitchen now. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry said, nodding again. </p>
<p>“And do you also remember how much of an <i>idiot</i> I was to think that everyone else would put the same effort in as me?” </p>
<p>Harry opened his mouth to reply but didn’t get chance to say anything before Draco stormed on. </p>
<p>“Well, apparently I was dead wrong,” Draco finished, turning to face Harry with his hands on his hips. </p>
<p>“So… you don’t like your gift?” Harry dared to ask. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t bloody like it! If I’d known this was to be a <i>joke</i> exchange, I would have got something more appropriately stupid for Foster!” Draco exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. </p>
<p>“What, er, what did you get?” </p>
<p>“This!” Draco snarled, throwing a badly rewrapped package onto the table in front of Harry. </p>
<p>Harry watched Draco who had begun pacing again and then reached for the package. He slowly unwrapped it. A pair of mittens lay amongst the paper, though they weren’t just any mittens. They were <i>hedgehog</i> mittens. Harry bit his lip and looked up at Draco. </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare laugh,” Draco said, pointing a finger at him warningly. </p>
<p>“Would I laugh?” Harry asked, the corners of his mouth twitching. </p>
<p>“I know you too well,” Draco replied. </p>
<p>“Did they, um, give a reason for choosing these?” Harry asked carefully, looking down at the mittens again. They were quite adorable really, though he would never tell Draco that. </p>
<p>“Because I’m ‘a bit spiky’, apparently!” Draco exclaimed, looking outraged. </p>
<p>That was the last straw for Harry and he snorted with laughter. </p>
<p>“Harry! I told you not to laugh!” Draco said. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Harry said, still laughing. “But you have to admit, that’s almost genius!” </p>
<p>“So you think I’m spiky too, then?” Draco asked, looking hurt. </p>
<p>“No! No, of course–well, not that’s a lie. Yes, I think you <i>can</i> be,” Harry replied. “But not all the time, and it depends on who you’re talking to.” </p>
<p>“I’m not spiky,” Draco muttered, slumping down onto the bench. </p>
<p>“Spiky isn’t necessarily a bad thing, you know,” Harry said. “Especially not in business.” </p>
<p>“Do you think so?” Draco asked. He was now resting his chin on top of his crossed arms. </p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Harry replied, sliding closer to Draco. “I think that whoever got you these thought that you’d find them funny.” </p>
<p>“Well I don’t,” Draco replied sulkily. “I was expecting something similar to what I bought for Foster.” </p>
<p>“And there’s your mistake,” Harry said, rubbing Draco’s back lightly. “Everyone has a different idea of what makes a good Secret Santa gift, and I suppose, no-one is wrong.” </p>
<p>“That’s what you think,” Draco sighed. “I mean, when am I ever going to wear these things? They’ll go with precisely <i>none</i> of my winter robes or coats.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “They are quite sweet though, aren’t they?”</p>
<p>Draco looked at the mittens again and nodded reluctantly. “I suppose they do have cute faces.” </p>
<p>“Exactly,” Harry said. “And you know who would love them?” </p>
<p>“Who?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“Teddy. He’d think you wearing these was great,” Harry said with a grin. </p>
<p>“Well, you’re not wrong there,” Draco replied, shaking his head. “I suppose I could just wear them when Teddy’s around.” </p>
<p>“That’s the spirit,” Harry said. “Because let’s face it, these probably aren’t the worst present you’ve ever received are they?” </p>
<p>Draco thought for a moment before shaking his head. “No, probably not.” </p>
<p>“There you go then,” Harry said. “Just don’t let Pansy see them when we’re at the cottage this weekend.” </p>
<p>Draco groaned. “I forgot about that. I’ll have to hide them. Bloody hedgehogs.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Do we <i>have</i> to wear these?” </p>
<p>“Yes! Get into the spirit!” </p>
<p>“They don’t go with <i>anything</i> that I’m wearing.” </p>
<p>“Blaise, it’s Christmas. It doesn’t matter if you match. We’re all friends here.” </p>
<p>“Fine. I’ll put them on.” </p>
<p>“Good. We’ve got a lot planned this weekend.” </p>
<p>Harry turned to Draco and raised his eyebrows. “Well, who would have thought that insisting on Christmas socks would be so controversial in December?” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “I suspect that Blaise has no idea what he’s let himself in for, coming away with us.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “I’m sure he’ll get used to it fairly quickly. You did tell him we’d be exchanging gifts didn’t you?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Yes. He assured me that he had gifts for us all.” </p>
<p>“Even after you told him that the gifts didn’t have to be serious?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded again. “He seemed rather enthusiastic about that element of it, so I dread to think what we’ll get.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure we’ll like whatever it is… unless it’s hedgehog related…” Harry said slyly. </p>
<p>Draco gave him a look. “Don’t bring that up. Come on, let’s get this fire going while they’re all arguing about socks.” </p>
<p>“Alright. I still can’t believe they rent these places fully decorated for Christmas,” Harry said, looking around the living room of the cottage.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose it makes sense to,” Draco said. “If people are renting them over Christmas, they wouldn’t want them to be all miserable.”</p>
<p>“Hm, fair point,” Harry said with a nod as he examined the fire. “Do we dare use magic with this do you think?” </p>
<p>“As long as we put new firewood in then why not?” Draco replied. “It won’t matter how we light the fire, surely?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have thought so,” Harry said, pulling out his wand. “We probably shouldn’t do any complicated magic though. It might interfere with the electrics.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “Alright. It might be nice to have a magic-free weekend.” </p>
<p>Harry looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Really?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded again. “Yeah. We don’t do it very often.” </p>
<p>“Well no, because it’s not usually convenient to go without magic, is it? Especially not when we’re at work,” Harry chuckled. </p>
<p>“No, I know. Anyway. Light the fire.” </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, pointed his wand at the fire and watched as the flames roared into life. </p>
<p>“Right, now we need to get the best place on the couch,” Draco said. “Before they all get back down here.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Which do you think is the best place?”</p>
<p>“Right here,” Draco said, grabbing Harry by the wrist and pulling him backwards onto the couch they were standing in front of. “This way we get the warmth and we can see everyone.”</p>
<p>Harry chuckled and shifted until he was comfortable. “Alright. You were right. This is the best place.” </p>
<p>Draco gave him a smug smile as footsteps sounded on the stairs. “Told you. And just in time, too.” </p>
<p>Ron appeared in the doorway, closely followed by Hermione. They were both dressed in comfy pyjamas and thick socks with festive patterns on. “Have we got drinks?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s all sorts in the kitchen,” Harry said. “There’s alcohol if you want that, or we can have hot chocolate and stuff.” </p>
<p>Ron paused. “Can we have both?” </p>
<p>“At the same time?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Well obviously not,” Ron replied, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>Draco grinned. “Yes, if you really want to. We’re having wine now and then we’ll have some hot chocolate later.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, that’s all I wanted to know,” Ron said, making his way into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head and surveyed the free chairs before making her choice and sitting down in a large cuddle chair that had enough room for Ron to join her. </p>
<p>Blaise, Pansy and Theo made their way into the room a few minutes later, also dressed in comfortable pyjamas and thick socks.</p>
<p>“Draco, I can’t believe you’ve bagged the best seat in the place,” Pansy said, her hands on hips.</p>
<p>“Really, Pans?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. “How long have you known me?” </p>
<p>“We’re your <i>guests</i>,” Pansy said. </p>
<p>“We’re all guests here, Pansy,” Draco pointed out. “This is not our cottage.” </p>
<p>Pansy sniffed. “But still. I suppose we’ll just sit over here, then,” she said, pushing Blaise and Theo towards the other couch that was in the room. </p>
<p>“Good choice,” Draco said. “There are blankets over there, should you want them. We can make this into a slumber party.” </p>
<p>“We’re not teenage girls, Draco,” Pansy said dryly. “Not anymore, anyway.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “We just thought that since everyone is going away for Christmas this year, it would be nice to have a weekend away with our friends, and what better place than this amazing cottage?” </p>
<p>“You do know how to pick a nice holiday cottage, I’ll give you that,” Pansy said. “This place is fantastic.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry said with a smile. “This was my find.” </p>
<p>“Well done, Potter,” Pansy said, smiling at him. “So what other plans do you two have?” </p>
<p>“Well, we thought we’d have a mini-Christmas,” Draco said. “So tomorrow we can have a proper Christmas dinner with crackers and a gift exchange.” </p>
<p>“Ahhh, so that’s why you wanted us to bring your gifts with us,” Pansy said. “I did wonder why we couldn’t just drop them off like usual.” </p>
<p>“This will be way more fun,” Draco said. “We’ve never done this before.” </p>
<p>“I <i>know</i>,” Pany replied. “Why <i>haven’t</i> we done this before? This place just feels like we’d have the most perfect Christmas in it.” </p>
<p>“We can do it again next year if you want,” Draco said, glancing at Harry who nodded. “This could be a new tradition.” </p>
<p>Pansy smiled. “I think this <i>should</i> be a new tradition. I would love this to be our new tradition as friends.” </p>
<p>“I agree,” Hermione piped up from her chair. “It’s nice to get away as a group.” </p>
<p>“Then it’s a plan,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s arm gently. “Now, we’ve got a TV here and all the Christmas films we could want. Let’s see how many we can watch before we fall asleep.” </p>
<p>They all settled down and turned their attention to the TV screen. Ron had returned from the kitchen, distributing drinks to everyone and there were bowls full of snacks on the coffee table that sat between the couch and the fire. Harry pressed play on <i>The Muppet Christmas Carol</i> and they all fell silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>“Alright, alright, settle down! The turkey will be ready soon!” </p>
<p>“Is the table set?” </p>
<p>“Yes! It’s been set for two hours!” </p>
<p>“Just checking! Are the crackers there?” </p>
<p>“Wizarding or Muggle?” </p>
<p>“Wizarding, of course!” </p>
<p>“Then yes, they’re all ready for us.” </p>
<p>Harry turned to look at Draco. “Remind me why I thought it would be a good idea for me to do the cooking?” </p>
<p>“Because you like cooking,” Draco replied reaching out a hand to rub circles on Harry’s back. “And this is supposed to be a happy day.” </p>
<p>“I am happy, I really am,” Harry said with a sigh. “I just didn’t think our friends would be so difficult at mealtimes.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “Really? You do <i>know</i> our friends, remember?” </p>
<p>Harry laughed softly. “Yes, I do,” he said. “I suppose I should check the turkey again. Can you just have a quick check on the vegetables, please?” </p>
<p>Draco chuckled and nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>“Has everyone got enough food?” Harry called down the table. The answers came back in a chorus of yesses. “Alright then, I guess the only thing left to do is tuck in!”<p>Everyone around the table cheered and there was a clatter as the knives and forks were picked up. The next few moments were filled with the sounds of eating as they all tucked into the piles of vegetables, roast turkey, stuffing and roast potatoes, all covered in a delicious gravy that Blaise had whipped up. </p>
<p>“Blaise, you really need to share that gravy recipe,” Hermione said as she swallowed the mouthful of turkey she was eating. “I don’t think I’ve ever had such nice gravy. Not even at school.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know if I can do that,” Blaise replied, his eyes twinkling as he ate. “It’s a very old family recipe.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Hermione asked, disappointment evident on her face. </p>
<p>Blaise shook his head. “No, I’m joking,” he said. “Of course, I’ll share it. Everybody needs good gravy.” </p>
<p>Hermione smiled. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “I have to thank you for making it, Blaise. I would like to think people enjoyed my food anyway, but the gravy has definitely topped it off nicely.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Blaise replied. “It’s a simple enough recipe.”</p>
<p>“Enough about the bloody gravy!” Pansy exclaimed. “Why haven’t we done crackers yet?” </p>
<p>Everyone stopped eating for a moment and looked at her. </p>
<p>“They’re just sitting here! Shall we pull them now?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded, putting his knife and fork down and reaching for the cracker that was sitting in front of his plate. </p>
<p>The others all reached for their crackers too and soon enough the room was filled with the sound of them exploding and different coloured smoke engulfed the table while a mixture of live birds, mice and novelty items tumbled out of the crackers. </p>
<p>“Ah, just what we wanted. Birds flying around over our dinner table,” Draco commented, looking up. He reached for a hat that had fallen from his cracker and put it on his head. </p>
<p>“They’ll disappear eventually,” Harry said, looking up at the birds too. “And if they don’t, we’re going to have to make sure we get rid of them before we leave. Muggles definitely won’t appreciate us leaving live birds and mice in the cottage.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “We’ll get rid of them, don’t worry.” </p>
<p>“I love wizarding crackers,” Harry said, looking at the assortment of things that had come from the crackers. “The gifts are so much better than in Muggle crackers.” </p>
<p>“Well, of course, they are,” Draco replied. “I’ve seen the sorry excuse for gifts that come from Muggle crackers. Cheap bits of plastic that don’t even look like anything. What good is that? I’d much rather get something like a Grow-Your-Own warts kit.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “When you put it like that…” </p>
<p>“It’s true, is it not?” Draco said, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“It’s very true,” Harry nodded. “Let’s get the rest of dinner eaten, then we can have dessert.” </p>
<p>“That sounds like a very good plan,” Draco replied with a grin. “I love Christmas pudding.”</p>
<p>“I know you do,” Harry said with a smile. “I’m just sorry I didn’t think to make one. Hopefully, the shop-bought one will be just as good.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Draco chuckled. </p>
<p>Silence fell across the table once more as the excitement over the crackers died down and they all went back to their food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>As he made his way down the stairs the next morning, Harry blinked as he heard an outbreak of birdsong. Had he really drank that much last night that he was hearing birds <i>inside</i> the house? Stepping onto the ground floor, he headed into the kitchen where he found Draco, Blaise and Hermione sitting at the table. Each of them held a steaming mug of coffee. “Morning,” he said, picking up the kettle to make himself a coffee. </p>
<p>“There’s still some in the pot,” Hermione said, holding up the coffee pot and wiggling it at him. </p>
<p>“Oh, great. Thanks,” Harry replied gratefully, putting the kettle down and taking the pot from her. “Can anyone else hear the birds singing really loudly or am I just really hungover?” </p>
<p>“It’s the birds from the crackers,” Draco said with a sigh. “They’re still hanging around. That little red one up there keeps dive-bombing my head.” </p>
<p>Harry looked up and spotted a small bright red bird sitting on top of the curtain rail. “What kind of bird if that? I’ve never seen one of those before.” </p>
<p>“We’ve been having that debate,” Blaise replied, taking a sip from his mug. “It looks like a cardinal. But they’re not native to Britain, so we’re not sure.” </p>
<p>“Whatever it is, we’re going to need to catch it before we leave,” Hermione said, looking up at the bird too. “It’ll have to go home with us or we’ll end up blacklisted by the owners.” </p>
<p>“What will we do with it then?” Harry asked, looking worried. </p>
<p>“I haven’t got that far yet,” Hermione said with a small frown. “Perhaps someone can keep it as a pet.” </p>
<p>“Rose might like it?” Harry suggested hopefully. </p>
<p>Hermione shook her head. “No. Well, she might, I suppose. But we’ve got Crookshanks. I’m not sure he’d cope with a bird.” </p>
<p>“Teddy might like it,” Draco piped up thoughtfully. “We’d need to speak to Andromeda first though.” </p>
<p>“That’s true…” Harry said as he sat down at the table. “Will it be alright in a cage?” </p>
<p>“I don’t see why not,” Hermione said with a shrug. “It’s been in a cracker for goodness knows how long.” </p>
<p>“Well, when you put it like that,” Draco said, chuckling. “I’ll call Andromeda when we get back home.” </p>
<p>“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Blaise asked, sitting back in his chair and looking around at the others. “I mean if the rest ever get up.” </p>
<p>Hermione snorted. “Ron would sleep until lunchtime if I let him. I’m going to go and wake him in a minute.” </p>
<p>“Pansy and Theo can get up whenever they want,” Draco said, making a face. “I’m not going to wake them.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. </p>
<p>“I’ll go and wake them,” Blaise said, shrugging. “It doesn’t bother me what state they’re in. I’ve seen it all before.” </p>
<p>“So I hear,” Harry said before he could stop himself. </p>
<p>Draco froze before turning to look at Harry in disbelief. </p>
<p>“Er…” Harry said, unsure how to carry on. </p>
<p>Hermione looked between Harry, Draco and Blaise and it was clear that she was confused. </p>
<p>“I hope that’s not jealousy making an appearance, Potter?” Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. The corners of his mouth were twitching. </p>
<p>“No, of course, it’s not,” Harry replied, flushing. “I…” </p>
<p>“Relax, I know,” Blaise said, taking pity on him. “It was a long time ago. You have his heart.” </p>
<p>Harry’s flush deepened. </p>
<p>Hermione stood up abruptly. “I’m just going to wake Ron,” she said, before leaving the room quickly. </p>
<p>“I told you,” Draco started, turning to Harry again. “There wasn’t anything between us. Not really.” </p>
<p>“That hurts, Draco,” Blaise said dryly. </p>
<p>“Shush! Don’t make this worse,” Draco replied, glancing over at him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to even say that,” Harry said with a sigh. “I <i>know</i> that it wasn’t like that between you. And whatever you all got up to when we were younger is none of my business.” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a little bit your business now, given that you two have been together for years,” Blaise said. “Just let me assure you that I have grown out of my wild oat sowing days. Sort of.” </p>
<p>“Really?” Draco asked in surprise. “You’re ready to settle down?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go quite that far,” Blaise replied, shaking his head. “But I’m not as… active as I was when I was younger, shall we say.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. “So, you, Pans and Theo?” </p>
<p>“We’ve dabbled. Don’t tell them I’ve told you,” Blaise said, a sudden look of fear crossing his face. “Pansy would kill me.” </p>
<p>Harry and Draco both laughed. </p>
<p>“Your secret’s safe with us,” Harry said with a smile. “As long as you’re all happy, who cares?” </p>
<p>Blaise returned the smile. “I always knew you weren’t so bad, Potter.” </p>
<p>“Eyes to yourself, Zabini,” Draco said pointedly, slipping an arm around Harry. </p>
<p>Blaise held his hands up and grinned. </p>
<p>“So what <i>is</i> on the agenda?” Draco asked, turning to Harry.</p>
<p>“Gift exchange,” Harry replied with a grin. “Should be fun.”</p>
<p>“Excellent,” Blaise said. “I do love a gift exchange. I want to see the reactions to my gifts for you all.” </p>
<p>Harry and Draco exchanged worried glances.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>That afternoon, after leftover turkey sandwiches for lunch, the group sat down to exchange gifts. The Christmas tree lights sparkled, highlighting the small pile of brightly wrapped boxes that sat underneath it.<p>“Here, mulled wine for everyone!” Ron exclaimed as he came through from the kitchen with a tray of mugs. </p>
<p>“Oh, lovely,” Hermione said, smiling up at him as she took a mug from the tray. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>Ron continued making his way around the group until there was only his own mug left. He lifted it off, stuck his head back into the kitchen to put the tray down, and then sat down beside Hermione. </p>
<p>“Thanks Ron,” Harry said, taking a sip from his mug. “It’s delicious. So, who wants to go first?” </p>
<p>“Ooh, me please,” Pansy said, bouncing slightly in her seat. </p>
<p>“Alright, so we’ll do one present each and then go around again, yeah?” Harry said, looking around at everyone as they nodded their agreement. “Go ahead and pick one of yours then, Pansy.” </p>
<p>Pansy clapped her hands together and sat forward, reaching for the small pile of gifts with her name on. She selected the biggest box from the top of the pile and began to unwrap it. </p>
<p>“Who’s it from?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“Oh,” Pansy said, pausing in her unwrapping, turning the present over in her hands. “From Blaise.” </p>
<p>Blaise smiled. </p>
<p>“Alright. Carry on,” Draco said, waving a hand. </p>
<p>“Why thank you, <i>sir</i>,” Pansy replied sarcastically, taking off the rest of the paper. She examined the object in her hand. “Is this a penis, Blaise?” </p>
<p>“Yes! He’s called Pierre, isn’t he adorable? Just in case you ever get tired of Theo, you know,” Blaise said with a grin. </p>
<p>Theo turned to look at Blaise, wordlessly raising an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“Well. Thank you. However did you know that all I have ever wanted is a cushion shaped like a penis?” Pansy asked dryly. </p>
<p>“Just wait until you see Theo’s present,” Blaise said with another grin. </p>
<p>“Oh, Merlin,” Theo groaned. “Someone else can go next.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “I’ll go next. Someone pass me one from my pile. I don’t mind which one.” </p>
<p>Hermione reached down and picked up one of Harry’s gifts, passing it across to him. </p>
<p>“From Ron,” Harry said, beginning to unwrap the gift. “Oh, wow, this is great, thanks Ron!” he added as he revealed a Quidditch book. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome, mate,” Ron said, raising his mug. “I know you wanted it.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. “I would have bought it myself after Christmas if I hadn’t got it as a gift.” </p>
<p>They carried on around the group, each opening a present. Some resulted in riotous laughter such as Theo’s gift from Blaise which turned out to be another cushion, but this one had a picture of Blaise’s face on it rather than being shaped like a penis. Though even that did not get as big a laugh as the present that Blaise had bought for Draco; a pack of recipe cards titled <i>‘100 Ways to Eat Cock’</i>. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m rather disappointed with these,” Draco said, examining the cards. “I thought I was going to learn something other than how to cook chicken!” </p>
<p>Harry laughed, though his cheeks were bright red. </p>
<p>Blaise shrugged, giving them an innocent smile. “I am not responsible for any misunderstandings.”</p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help laughing too. </p>
<p>“Well, we’ve only got one gift left,” Harry said, looking towards the tree. “Who’s it for?” </p>
<p>Pansy leaned across to read the tag. “It’s for Draco, from you.” </p>
<p>“Ah,” Harry said, grinning. “Well, he doesn’t have to open that right now.” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about, Potter?” Draco exclaimed, swivelling around in his seat to look at Harry. “Of course I have to open it now!” </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Harry asked. “You really don’t have to.” </p>
<p>“I want my present,” Draco said, frowning. “Pansy, throw it over here.” </p>
<p>Pansy hesitated as Harry caught her eye and shook his head. </p>
<p>“Pansy! Now!” Draco demanded, slapping Harry’s leg.</p>
<p>Pansy picked the present up and threw it to Draco. “Sorry, Potter. It’s not worth the grief I’ll get for not doing it.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted and shook his head. “It’s alright. He’d get to open it anyway. But,” he said, turning to Draco and pointing a finger at him. “Don’t complain to me.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean don’t complain to you? You’re the one who’s bought this!” Draco yelped, looking at Harry again. </p>
<p>Harry held his hands up. “Alright, alright. Open it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The gifts given to Pansy, Theo and Draco are real things and can be found at the links below.<br/><a href="https://firebox.com/products/pierre-the-penis-pillow">Pansy</a><br/><a href="https://firebox.com/products/100-ways-to-eat-cock">Draco</a><br/><a href="https://firebox.com/products/mushions-personalised-face-cushions">Theo</a><br/>We'll pretend that Blaise is familiar with the internet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Draco, giving Harry a suspicious look, turned the present over and slid his fingers under the flap of paper that hadn’t been taped up. He paused, waiting to see if Harry would tell him to stop. When nothing came from Harry, he continued, tearing the paper slowly until he could pull it away from the present itself. Once he’d done that, he lifted the soft material out of the paper. It was definitely some kind of clothing, he thought as he turned it around and lifted it up in front of himself so that he could look at what exactly it was.<p>As he held it up, his mouth dropped open. He turned to look at Harry. “Are you kidding me?” </p>
<p>Harry gazed back innocently. </p>
<p>“You seriously, <i>seriously</i> bought this? For me?” Draco asked. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Harry said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. “I thought it would be a bit of fun. And the material is actually quite high quality, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Potter, I don’t even know where to begin with this,” Draco said slowly, looking back at the jumper he was holding, his eyes moving over the design. </p>
<p>“Turn it around Draco! We want to see!” Pansy demanded. </p>
<p>Draco made a face and turned the jumper around so that the design was visible to the rest of the room. “You see, we passed a group of men wearing these horrific things the other night and I expressly told Potter that I thought they were awful. <i>He</i> has obviously <i>taken leave of his senses</i> by buying me one.” </p>
<p>Pansy’s jaw dropped and then she began to giggle. The design on the jumper had two giant bells topped with a bow and the slogan ‘Jingle my bells’. There were more bells adorning the shoulders of the jumper. “Oh, try it on, Draco!” </p>
<p>Blaise smirked, catching Harry’s eye. “Good work, Potter.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned before turning to Draco. “For the record, I think you would look particularly hot in this jumper, and I would be glad to <i>jingle your bells</i> any time you want.” </p>
<p>Draco felt his cheeks grow hot as the implication of Harry’s words hit him. </p>
<p>The rest of the group catcalled and laughed at Draco’s red face. </p>
<p>“Come on Draco, put it on,” Pansy pleaded. </p>
<p>“Absolutely not,” Draco said faintly, still looking at Harry. “This is only for his eyes.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “I hope that’s a promise.” </p>
<p>“When we get home,” Draco said, nodding. “As often as you like.” </p>
<p>Ron groaned loudly. “Alright, that’s enough of that please!” </p>
<p>Harry grinned again and leaned across to kiss Draco, pressing their lips together firmly. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist buying it,” he whispered. </p>
<p>“I think I can forgive you,” Draco whispered back, kissing Harry once more. </p>
<p>“Come on, we should get packed up to leave,” Hermione said, putting on the voice she used to use as Prefect. “Someone needs to catch that bird.” </p>
<p>The next couple of hours were spent cleaning the cottage, making sure that they left it exactly as they found it so that there were no repercussions from any magic that had been used. Between them, Ron and Blaise managed to catch the little red bird and put it into a cage that had been conjured up. The other birds that had come from the cracker resembled regular sparrows and so they were ushered out of the cottage and into the wild, along with the mice. </p>
<p>Their cases were all packed and sitting in the entrance hall, the birdcage sitting on top of Harry and Draco’s case. </p>
<p>“You know what,” Pansy said, looking around. “I think we should come back here next year. I’ve had a lovely time.” </p>
<p>Hermione smiled and nodded. “I was going to say the same thing. It’s been wonderful having a break with friends, without a baby in tow. I mean, not that I don’t love spending time with Rose,” she added guiltily. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Well, I would definitely be up for doing this again. It’s been a lot of fun.” </p>
<p>“Then we’ll leave it to you to contact the booking people tomorrow and book us in again for next year,” Pansy said, smiling sweetly at him. </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. “It would be my pleasure,” he said. “Right, should we get going? Ron and Hermione have a lot to do before they leave for Australia.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t remind me!” Hermione said with a groan. “There’s <i>so much</i> to do! And that doesn’t include picking Rose up from Ron’s parents!” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Let’s go then. Have a lovely Christmas everyone, and we’ll see you in the new year.” </p>
<p>The next few minutes were filled with hugs and kisses goodbye as they all picked up their respective cases and prepared to leave the cottage. Harry and Draco walked along to the resort office and returned the keys while everyone else Apparated home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21st December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Draco was awoken a few days later by a hand creeping its way down his stomach, causing a flutter with every touch. He gave a soft moan of pleasure as he rolled over slightly. “Good morning to you too.”<p>Harry grinned, letting his hand continue on its journey. “Oh, you’re awake.” </p>
<p>“How am I meant to sleep with your hand doing that?” Draco asked, shifting closer. “Not that I’m complaining, of course.” </p>
<p>“Glad to hear it,” Harry replied, his hand dipping below the waistband of Draco’s boxer shorts. </p>
<p>“My only complaint is that you’re taking your time about it,” Draco groaned, letting his hips cant towards Harry, seeking more contact. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled and shuffled himself even closer, capturing Draco’s lips with his own. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, continuing to work his hand lower until his fingers curled gently around Draco’s erection. </p>
<p>Draco gasped into the kiss, the effect of Harry’s touch was instant and it was all he could do not to thrust his hips into Harry’s fist. </p>
<p>Harry smiled against Draco’s lips, slowing the pace of his hand slightly. </p>
<p>Draco groaned. “Don’t you dare stop.” </p>
<p>“I’m not, don’t worry,” Harry murmured, kissing the corner of Draco’s mouth before trailing kisses down his throat. </p>
<p>There was no more talking as Draco tipped his head back slightly giving Harry more access to his throat as he ran his own hand down Harry’s chest squeezing gently as he did so. </p>
<p>Before long, they were both in a sticky mess as they laid side by side, their chests heaving as they recovered from their orgasms. </p>
<p>“Well,” Draco said softly. “That is <i>definitely</i> one of my favourite ways to wake up.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned as he looked across. “I’m glad I got it right.” </p>
<p>“You always do,” Draco replied, smiling back. </p>
<p>Harry leaned over and kissed Draco once more. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Draco replied with another smile. </p>
<p>“Do you think we should get up now?” Harry asked. “It’s nearly eight o’clock.” </p>
<p>“Hmm, I suppose we should, in that case,” Draco said. “I need to be at work for nine o’clock and I’ll have to have a shower as well as breakfast.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I need to get to work too,” Harry said with a groan. “We’re expecting a busy few days.” </p>
<p>“Make sure you’re careful,” Draco said softly. “You don’t want to risk being in St. Mungo’s over Christmas.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Harry said. “I’ll be careful. Right, come on. Let’s get up.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Entering the kitchen, they were greeted by the smell of bacon cooking and neither of them could help sniffing the air hungrily.<p>“Oh, look, the post’s been,” Draco said as he moved towards the kitchen table. There was a neat pile of letters sitting in the centre, presumably put there by Kreacher. Draco picked them up and flipped through the envelopes until he came across a brightly coloured postcard. Snorting, he pulled the card out. “Postcard from Weasley and Granger,” he said, handing it across to Harry. </p>
<p>“Will you ever call them Ron and Hermione?” Harry asked, amused as he took the postcard. </p>
<p>Draco shook his head. “Nope. It would just feel wrong. Why do you think I still call you Potter sometimes?” </p>
<p>“Well, I sort of just assumed that you called me that when you’re annoyed with me,” Harry said, lifting his gaze from the postcard to frown at Draco. “Do you not?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I do sometimes, yes,” Draco said, nodding. “But not all the time. Sometimes it is just affectionate.” </p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. “As long as it’s affectionate sometimes, that’s alright then.” </p>
<p>Draco gave him a smile and set about making the coffee. </p>
<p>“Ron and Hermione are having a lovely time in Australia,” Harry said as he read the postcard. “Although Ron is spending most of his time under an umbrella because it’s too hot for his skin.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted again. “Poor Weasley. I don’t know why I’m laughing. I would most certainly be doing the same.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Is that why we’ve never been to Australia?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “And it’s why we’ll never go to Australia.” </p>
<p>“Fair enough. Hermione sends her love and says that she hopes you’ve had some use out of the planner she got you.” </p>
<p>“I haven’t used it yet,” Draco replied, pouring the coffee into two mugs. “I thought I’d wait until the new year.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded in response. “Makes sense. Oh well, they’re enjoying themselves. It’s a shame this isn’t a wizarding postcard, I’d quite like to see Ron’s sun outfit.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted again. “So would I.” </p>
<p>“Oh well. Let’s eat or we’ll be late,” Harry said, putting the postcard to one side and pulling a plate towards himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22nd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Kreacher! Kreacher, have you seen the wrapping paper?” Harry called, his head buried in a cupboard as he searched.<p>“Master Harry left it upstairs,” Kreacher replied, appearing at Harry’s side. “Kreacher put it in the upstairs cupboard.” </p>
<p>Harry groaned and backed out of the cupboard. “Thanks, Kreacher,” he said, shutting the cupboard door. “I want to get Draco’s presents wrapped before he gets home from work.” </p>
<p>Kreacher nodded once and then shuffled away, heading back to the kitchen. </p>
<p>Harry jogged up the stairs and retrieved the wrapping paper from the cupboard, before making his way back downstairs and into the living room where he’d left the small pile of presents. Surveying them, he quickly got to work, making sure they were all neatly wrapped and labelled. </p>
<p>He was glad that they were going away this year, though he had to admit, they hadn’t really considered the logistics of taking their presents with them until a couple of days ago. Exchanging some presents while they were away with their friends had reduced the amount of presents that they would need Kreacher to transport for them. It had been decided that the easiest way to transport the presents was for Kreacher to go ahead with them and for Harry and Draco to follow on with their own luggage. </p>
<p>Harry stood up, packing all of the wrapped presents into a bag for Kreacher. The cottage they’d booked was in Hogsmeade to ensure that they had an authentic Christmas experience, though that was before the snow had fallen in London and he was now almost regretting their decision to go away. But at the same time, he was looking forward to it just being him and Draco for once. </p>
<p>“Kreacher, everything is ready for you now,” Harry said, heading into the kitchen. “You’ll be able to head up to the cottage in Hogsmeade when you’re ready. Me and Draco will join you once he’s home from work.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied, bowing low. “Kreacher will be going shortly.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded and left the kitchen once more, going upstairs to pack a suitcase for the next few days.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Well,” Draco said as he and Harry stood outside the gate that led to the door of the cottage they’d rented. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here.”<p>Harry nodded. “Me too,” he said. “I’d forgotten how beautiful this place looks in the snow.”</p>
<p>“It’s a sight better than London, isn’t it?” Draco replied with a smile. </p>
<p>“I have to say, I don’t miss the slush,” Harry laughed. “Well, shall we?” He gestured towards the cottage. </p>
<p>Draco pushed the gate open and led the way up the short garden path and to the door. “I can’t wait to get inside and lock this door for the next few days. It’s been far too long since I’ve had you to myself.” </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “You read my mind. Come on, open it.” </p>
<p>Draco unlocked the door and went inside, looking around him as he did so. “I like the way they’ve decorated it.” </p>
<p>“That tree is amazing,” Harry said, looking beyond Draco and into the room. </p>
<p>Draco nodded, moving further into the room and leaving Harry to close the door behind him. He turned to look at Harry and paused, looking up. </p>
<p>Harry followed Draco’s gaze and smiled. “Mistletoe.” </p>
<p>Draco nodded again, moving back towards Harry. “Mistletoe. I wonder who put that there.” </p>
<p>“Who cares,” Harry said, grinning. “I think there’s a tradition we need to follow here, or it’ll be bad luck.” </p>
<p>“Can’t have that, can we?” Draco asked, sliding his arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him close. </p>
<p>“Nope. Definitely not,” Harry replied, tilting his head and meeting Draco’s lips with his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 23rd December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>“Should we have a walk up to the school today?” Harry asked lazily as he and Draco were lying in bed. “It would be nice to see some of the professors.”<p>“For you maybe,” Draco muttered, rolling over onto his side to look at Harry properly. “I don’t suppose many of them relish seeing me again.” </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be silly,” Harry said, shaking his head. “They all know the full story.” </p>
<p>“I know, but I always get the feeling that they don’t really like me,” Draco sighed. “They’re never quite as pleasant to me as they are to you.” </p>
<p>“I am certain that you are imagining it,” Harry said. “We don’t need to be there for long, it’s just a nice walk isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Ah, I suppose so, yes,” Draco replied, shuffling closer to Harry now. “It was always a pleasant trip to make.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Well, I thought so. I just thought it might be a nice way to spend the day, walking to Hogwarts like we used to. I mean, not together of course, but…” </p>
<p>“We can make that right today,” Draco replied, tucking himself into Harry’s side and resting his head on his chest. “Providing we go nowhere near Madam Puddifoot’s on our return to the village.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted. “I’m not going anywhere near that place, trust me. The one and only time I went in there, it was a disaster. Did you ever go in?” </p>
<p>“Once,” Draco said, nodding. “Much the same as you, it was one of the worst experiences of my life.”</p>
<p>“I can’t imagine you sitting in there, I have to be honest,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Who did you go in with?” </p>
<p>“Pansy,” Draco replied with a shudder. “She begged me because she’d heard how lovely it was on Valentine’s Day and I, in my infinite wisdom, thought it couldn’t be that bad. How wrong I was.” </p>
<p>Harry dropped a kiss onto the top of Draco’s head. “We have clearly both suffered, then. We’ll stay away from it today. It’ll be nice to have a wander around the village too, though.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it will,” Draco said, absentmindedly tracing one of Harry’s many scars with a finger. “A Hogsmeade trip that I wish I’d experienced while we were at school.”</p>
<p>“Same here,” Harry sighed. “Well, if we’re going to walk to Hogwarts, we should probably get up now.” </p>
<p>Draco groaned but pushed himself away from Harry and to the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>Harry slid out of the opposite side of the bed and followed Draco to the bathroom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“I told you the professors didn’t hate you,” Harry said as they began the walk back to Hogsmeade that afternoon. “I didn’t expect them to invite us to eat lunch with them, though.”<p>“No, neither did I,” Draco replied. “But I have to say, the food hasn’t changed, has it? It was all so nice. Just as I remembered it.” </p>
<p>Harry nodded. “Those house-elves were so unappreciated when we were at school. Let’s go to Honeydukes and get something sweet for tonight.” </p>
<p>“Am I not sweet enough for you?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Harry. </p>
<p>Harry grinned. “Of course, you are. But I mean some kind of extra sweet something that we can eat after dinner.” </p>
<p>Draco chuckled. “I know, I’m just teasing. That sounds like an excellent idea.” </p>
<p>Harry slipped his arm through Draco’s and pulled him close and they walked the rest of the way into Hogsmeade. </p>
<p>Strolling around the village, they made their way to Honeydukes. Pausing at the window, something unusual caught Harry’s eye. A sign reading <i> ‘Yule Log - 12 Sickles’</i> with a very impressive-looking drawing of a chocolate log underneath. </p>
<p>“That would be perfect, don’t you think?” Harry asked, pointing the sign out to Draco. </p>
<p>“That looks absolutely delicious,” Draco agreed. “Let’s get one. I don’t care what we have for dinner, but I must have some of that cake.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed and headed into the shop. </p>
<p>Within five minutes, they were making their way back to the cottage with a box containing their Yule log and a bag full of a selection of Honeydukes’ finest treats to enjoy later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Christmas Eve arrived in a flurry of fresh snow. Harry and Draco woke up to the corners of the window frames being lined with snow, and one look outside told them that it was set for the day. </p>
<p>“Well, “ Harry said as they made their way back to the bed and climbed in. “I say we stay in today, unless you really, really want to go out for any reason?” </p>
<p>Draco shook his head, giving a mock shiver at the same time. “No. Even just being next to the window has made me feel cold. Staying in sounds perfect to me.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled. “Breakfast in bed, then?” </p>
<p>“Breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed, I say,” Draco replied, shuffling closer to Harry and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. “I can’t think of anything that could make me leave this comfy sanctuary.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Really?” </p>
<p>“Really,” Draco replied in a soft voice, pushing his fingers past the waistband of Harry’s boxer shorts. “There’s plenty we can do here, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Harry’s breath hitched slightly as he nodded. “I think you’re right,” he murmured. </p>
<p>Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek just under his ear before kissing a trail along his jawline until he finally reached Harry’s lips, immediately capturing them in a fierce kiss. </p>
<p>Harry returned the kiss hungrily, running his own hand down Draco’s side until he could slip his fingers under the elastic. He gave the firm flesh of Draco’s backside a squeeze. </p>
<p>Draco broke the kiss and pushed Harry onto his back, straddling his legs. He gazed down at Harry for a moment, lightly running his hands down both of Harry’s arms before lacing their fingers together. Then he lifted Harry’s arms up and over his head, pressing them into the bed as he leaned down to kiss him once more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>A couple of hours later, Harry and Draco woke up for the second time that morning, having had two rounds of rather energetic sex before falling asleep in a tangle of limbs, happy and satisfied.<p>“I’m glad this cottage doesn’t have any neighbours,” Harry murmured as Draco opened his eyes. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t care if it did,” Draco replied, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m not ashamed of how much I love you.” </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “I’m not ashamed either,” he said. “And, I have to say, I think that was some of the best sex we’ve ever had.” </p>
<p>Draco grinned. “I think so too. I am ravenous now though… think we could have brunch?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely. Shower first though,” Harry replied. </p>
<p>“Come on then,” Draco said, taking hold of Harry’s wrist and pulling him out of the bed and to the shower. “We’ll shower together. Save some time.” </p>
<p>Harry snorted as he followed. “As long as that’s all we do. Or it will be lunchtime, nevermind brunch.” </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later, they were fully dressed and on their way downstairs. They could smell the food cooking and their stomachs growled expectantly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Contrary to Draco’s plans, they did not go back to bed once they’d eaten brunch. Instead, they sat in the living room of the cottage and played some board games that they’d found in a cupboard.<p>“How do you keep winning this?” Draco demanded as Harry won his third round of Mousetrap. </p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Funnily enough, this is one of the few games that Dudley didn’t ruin and I was allowed to play sometimes. It’s just luck really.” </p>
<p>“I’m not convinced,” Draco replied, giving him a suspicious look. Then he turned to look out of the window. “Still snowing. Is it possible for us to get snowed into the cottage, do you think?” </p>
<p>Harry turned to look out of the window too before shaking his head. “No, I don’t think so. We’re wizards, we can melt snow.” </p>
<p>Draco snorted. Then he shivered. “Just watching that makes everything feel colder doesn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Yeah… it makes me glad I’m in here, watching it,” Harry replied, standing up and going to the window. “Look how pretty the village looks.”</p>
<p>Draco got up and joined him at the window. “I think this has to be my favourite time to visit Hogsmeade,” he said softly. </p>
<p>“Mine too,” Harry agreed. Then he looked at Draco. “Let’s have some hot chocolate. Proper hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream.” </p>
<p>“That sounds like a fabulous idea,” Draco said, turning to Harry. </p>
<p>Harry called for Kreacher and asked him to make them some hot chocolate while they tidied their games away. By the time they were closing the cupboard door, there were two mugs sitting on the coffee table. The mugs had been piled high with whipped cream and topped with not only marshmallows but sprinkles too. Harry smiled and picked one mug up, handing it to Draco before picking the other up and taking a sip. “Delicious.” </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the evening snuggled together in the big armchair, drinking hot chocolate and watching the snow fall as the street lights came on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 25th December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Harry opened his eyes slowly and lifted his arm to check the time. Six am. Glancing across at Draco, he debated whether to wake him now or to try and get another hour of sleep himself. He was saved from having to make a decision when Draco spoke.<p>“Merry Christmas.” </p>
<p>“Hey, you’re awake,” Harry said with a smile. “Merry Christmas,” he added, leaning over to kiss Draco softly. </p>
<p>“Why are you awake at this ungodly hour?” Draco asked, his voice thick with the remnants of sleep.</p>
<p>“I don’t really know,” Harry replied. “Something woke me up. What about you?” </p>
<p>“The light from your watch,” Draco said.</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry,” Harry whispered, wincing slightly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” </p>
<p>“It’s alright. I was probably half-awake anyway. Your watch doesn’t normally wake me,” Draco replied. </p>
<p>“Do you want to get up now? Or stay in bed a bit longer?” Harry asked. </p>
<p>“Well, I think my reference to this being an ungodly hour should tell you my answer to that,” Draco said, the corner of his mouth tugging into a smirk. </p>
<p>Harry chuckled. “Alright, we can stay here for a bit longer.” </p>
<p>Draco grinned and pulled Harry closer to him so they could snuggle up together. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and gave Draco another kiss as they got comfortable. Then they closed their eyes and attempted to get some more sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Forty-five minutes later, Draco groaned and opened his eyes. “It’s no good. I’m not going to get back to sleep.”<p>Harry opened his eyes too. “No, neither am I. Maybe we should have a coffee in bed before we get up?” </p>
<p>Draco nodded. “That sounds like it might be a good idea. I don’t feel quite awake yet.” </p>
<p>Harry pushed himself into a sitting position, fumbling for his glasses. “Kreacher!” he called as he finally shoved his glasses onto his nose. “Can you bring us two cups of coffee, please? In our Christmas mugs,” he asked as Kreacher appeared. </p>
<p>“Yes, Master Harry,” Kreacher replied, bowing low to Harry before disappearing again. </p>
<p>Draco sat up too, stretching his arms above his head before running one hand through his hair as he yawned. </p>
<p>Within minutes, Kreacher was back with a tray that held two mugs full of steaming coffee. </p>
<p>Harry turned to Draco. “Do you want Santa or the snowman?” </p>
<p>“I’ll have the snowman,” Draco replied, reaching for the mug. </p>
<p>“That makes me Santa then,” Harry said with a smile as he picked up the mug that was shaped like Santa Claus doing a handstand.</p>
<p>“Apparently it does,” Draco said, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. </p>
<p>Harry grinned and took a sip from his mug. “Thanks, Kreacher, that’s good coffee.” </p>
<p>Kreacher bowed low again and whisked the tray away.</p>
<p>There were a few minutes of silence as they sipped at their coffee. </p>
<p>Harry put his mug down on the bedside table and turned to Draco. “I do feel a bit more like Santa than just the mug.” </p>
<p>“Oh, really? Why?” Draco asked, looking at Harry curiously. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve got something for you,” Harry said, chewing his lip. </p>
<p>“It’s Christmas,” Draco said, frowning slightly in confusion. “It’s what happens.” </p>
<p>“No, I mean something extra,” Harry said, shaking his head. He reached under his pillow and took out something small, concealing it from view. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About you, well, us. We obviously didn’t have the best start, but we’ve put that all behind us and now I can’t imagine life without you. I don’t want to imagine life without you. You’re sarcastic, sharp and sometimes so cutting. But you’re also funny, kind to those you care about, and – I know you don’t like people to know – snuggly. I love all of that about you and… I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  </p>
<p>Draco inhaled sharply. </p>
<p>“Draco Malfoy… will you marry me?” Harry asked, holding out a ring box which was opened to reveal a simple silver ring. His expression was one of hope, though there was a hint of worry in his eyes. </p>
<p>Draco, who had covered his mouth with a hand as he stared at Harry, nodded slowly. “Yes,” he whispered, removing his hand from his mouth. “Yes, of course, I’ll marry you!” </p>
<p>Harry removed the ring from the box with shaking hands and placed it on Draco’s finger before Draco pulled him in for a lingering kiss. </p>
<p>When they parted, Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s. “This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” he whispered. “I love you so much.” </p>
<p>Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Draco’s once more. “Merry Christmas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Holidays everyone, however you choose to celebrate!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>